Trapped
by Casually Late
Summary: A brokenhearted Goblin King is missing, seemingly betrayed by his own goblins. In desperation, Sarah's friends force her to return Underground in hopes of finding him. It's a mystery they must solve if they are to survive. But things aren't always as they seem… What really happened to Jareth? What's driving the goblins to violence? And can Sarah really trust her friends?
1. Chapter 1 - Pursuit

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 1 – Pursuit

The stout figure dashed down the tunnel pausing every few steps to listen for the sounds of pursuers. Water dripped down the walls to puddle stagnantly on the ground. So far, the night had been quiet and peaceful. But looks can be deceiving and he knew he didn't have much time. He had to get there first.

Quietly avoiding the puddles, he crept around a false wall in the tunnel and looked up. A ladder was propped haphazardly against the wall. He squinted at it in distrust; it looked ready to topple over at any moment. There was no doubt in his mind that it was older than the Labyrinth. It ascended endlessly into the darkness. His unease became overwhelming as he gawked into the unknown. He remembered why he avoided this shortcut. _'Too damn scary.'_ Now the emptiness stared him in the face, daring him to climb.

Bending at the waist, he set down his lantern. He was reluctant to leave his light source behind, but once he was out of the tunnel he couldn't risk being seen. He braced his weight on the slimy stone wall, breathing quickly through his nose. Nodding sharply to himself, he stepped onto the ladder. It creaked as if groaning. His limbs locked in place. They refused to move as he listened to the silence. "You's won't get nowhere standin' still," he admonished himself and began to scale the ladder again. The air of the abyss was stifling and sour. _'Just keep moving,_ ' he commanded _. 'Hand over hand. Hand over hand,_ ' he mouthed over and over. He gazed longingly toward the top, than scowled. Shortly his muscles would be on fire.

"That's whatcha get for stickin' yer big nose where it don't belong," he grumbled to himself as he struggled. "Next time that ridiculous fuzz ball asks for a favor, friend or no, I'll push 'em straight inta the bog." Hoggle grimaced at the thought. Maybe he wouldn't. Sir Didymus didn't seem to mind the smell.

Finally after several minutes of straining, he reached the top. While clinging to the ladder the dwarf reached up a gnarled hand and blindly searched for the hidden latch. Decaying wood crumbled under his groping fingers. The air was stale with an underlying hint of mold that made Hoggle's stomach churn. He jerked twice on the rope before the trap door swung open. He had never been so happy to see the moonlight.

Slowly peeking his head up from the hole in the ground, Hoggle scanned the garden for goblins. His house was just past the trees, hidden among the overgrown vegetation. No one else lived in this part of the Labyrinth, that he knew of, and he liked it that way. However, tonight, the silence and isolation filled him with dread. Nervously, he gripped his sweaty hands on the top rung while his eyes darted back and forth. The garden was full of shadows and bushes for the goblins to hide in. Hoggle's grip tightened. The wood groaned.

Goblins were normally idiotic, bumbling, and unreliable creatures, but on occasion they could be cunning and stealthy. Hoggle suspected that fifty percent of their ineptitude was a facade and the rest was a result of their love of goblin ale. He shuddered at the thought of that vile drink. _'I's rather drink a bottle of bog water.'_

The goblins' unique ability to walk the hidden passages between shadows was something to fear. And Hoggle, as a self-proclaimed coward, had a healthy dose of it. It didn't matter if the rest of the Underground deemed them idiotic and harmless; he always suspected they were more cunning then they let on. The goblin's affinity for shadow magic was unnerving. No other race within the Underground could walk the shadows. And those that tried never came back.

He waited. When his breathing was reasonably under control again, he took off for the hidden cottage. Dwarves were not built for running, but he pushed his legs to their limit. If he hadn't been so terrified he might have heard the menacing giggles and the shushing noises coming from the bushes at his expense.

Once he passed the threshold of his porch he breathed a sigh of relief. He may not be able to outrun a pack of goblins, but Hoggle, being a typical dwarf, knew a thing or two about protective wards. His hands still shook as he fumbled with the doorknob. After what felt like an eternity Hoggle wrenched open his door. Slamming it closed behind him, he mentally berated himself about inept, lovesick fools and unreliable spells as he frantically gathered every candle he owned.

It turns out that he didn't have that many and he swore colorfully. After the final one was lit, his house had a soft, hazy glow. It wasn't nearly enough to banish the shadows.

It was practically an invitation.

He turned nervously to face his reflection. It wasn't a large mirror, but Hoggle never really had a need for one, let alone anything bigger. Now he was cursing his practicality. He had no way of knowing if a mirror's size dictated who could travel through it. He and Sir Didymus had used this mirror, from time to time, but now it needed to transport someone much larger. He hated the idea of testing it on her.

Scratching claws and hushed chuckles just outside his window sent his heart beating even faster.

 _ **"Has he done it yet?"**_

 _ **"Shhhhh..."**_

Swallowing, Hoggle whispered hurriedly, "Sarah, I's need ya."

 _ **"Is the portal open?"**_

 _ **"Shhhh."**_

 _ **"I can't see."**_

 _ **"Shhhhh."**_

 _ **"Move over!"**_

 _ **"SHHHHH!"**_

There was a moment of silence.

 _ **"Is the portal open?"**_

 _ **"SHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Inside the mirror a light turned on. Slowly the figure of a young woman ambled into view. She was pulling closed an oversized bathrobe to conceal a short sleeping shirt. She looked bewildered, innocent even, as she struggled to understand the situation while still half asleep. "Hoggle! What time is it?" she yawned with a smile as she rubbed her eyes. "You've never called before. Just about gave me a heartatt... aaah!"

While she had been talking Hoggle had flung himself into her room. He barely cleared the vanity, but managed to knock over the majority of Sarah's cosmetics. They landed together in a painful heap.

"Ugh...Hoggle? What on earth?" she groaned into the carpet.

From his position on the floor, Hoggle looked up at the mirror. Very faintly he could see the shifting figures in the shadows. Their once ridiculous helmets and makeshift weapons looked menacing with their new personas. Or had they always been this way? Disturbingly crafty and malicious? Hoggle wasn't sure.

Squeaking in alarm, he frantically looked around the room before grabbing a tube of lipstick. Throwing off the lid, Hoggle scrambled to the mirror and began drawing.

Sarah sat up and watched him in silence trying to piece together what was going on. She wiped at her eyes again as she questioned hesitantly, "…what are you doing?" He continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "… and that's my favorite lipstick," she protested when she noticed his symbols were in bright pink. Sarah looked at her friend from her bedroom floor. He was kneeling on her vanity, wildly drawing strange runic pictures on the glass. His hands were beginning to shake and his breaths fogged her mirror in a steady rhythm. Sarah leaned forward in concern, hoping her friend wouldn't pass out. _'I've never seen him so scared,_ ' she thought as she stared at his back.

She pursed her lips. There was only one thing in the Labyrinth that she knew for certain scared Hoggle witless…the Goblin King.

 _ **"Hee hee hee hee..."**_

Sarah's mind ground to a halt. Panic exploded through her limbs, freezing her in place. _'That is NOT the Goblin King!_ ' her mind screamed as she scrambled gracelessly across the floor. Clambering to her feet, she backed up and grabbed her vanity chair. Righting the chair, she crouched behind it. Whether she needed it more for support or as a make-shift weapon she hadn't quite decided.

 _ **"Silly dwarf... thinks a little ward can keeps us out,"**_ snickered an eerie voice.

 _ **"We's just take the long way 'round,"**_ mocked another, **"** _ **then we's takes what we's wants."**_

" _ **Hee hee hee..."**_

After that, the voices continued to hoot and jeer together incoherently. It was the most horrifying sound she had ever heard.

Hoggle stepped back from the mirror and let the lipstick slip from his fingers. After an awkward silence he choked out, "Hi Sarah."


	2. Chapter 2 - Return to the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 2 – Return to the Labyrinth

On the other side of the mirror, the goblins continued to make a ruckus. Hoggle hoped they wouldn't destroy his things. He didn't have much. _'Get that outta yer mind, there's more 'mportant things to deal with._ ' He glanced across the room to where Sarah stood with a death grip on her chair. She had to be the solution to their problem. There were no other options left, they'd tried everything. The guilt was eating away at him.

' _Focus!_ _What do I's do now?_ ' He'd never hoped to make it this far. He hadn't thought of what to tell her, or how much. Hoggle didn't even know where to start and there was no time. He rubbed his head as he scowled. ' _This is makin' my head hurt'._

Suddenly it was silent.

Dread flooded the room, sending icy chills racing up their spines. As terrifying as the cackling had been, the silence was worse. Much worse.

He looked at his friend and seeing her confusion and fear made him furious. At himself and the situation. _'It's not fair_ ,' he thought, ironically borrowing a line from a much younger Sarah.

"What's the f'rthest room 'n the house?" he barked while retrieving the lipstick from the floor. "With a mirror!" he added as he glanced around for the lid.

She stared incredulously at her friend, a severe crease forming on her brow. "What were those things! What's going on Hogg..."

"There ain't no time! What room?" he snapped while topping and pocketing the lipstick. It disappeared into his jewel pouch. ' _It must be important,'_ she thought offhandedly _, 'if it was being stored in there'._ She glanced at the mirror. She really wanted to know what it was that he had drawn all over it. And why he had ruined her lipstick.

"Wha..." He cut her off with a glare. "I guess…the downstairs guest bathroom." It seemed more like a question than an answer.

No sooner had she said the words, he was out her bedroom door and down the hallway. "Hoggle!" she hissed frantically as she scrambled to follow. "You can't go out there! What about my family?"

"Won't matt'r when those goblins start showin' up!" he yelled back, uncaring of waking up Sarah's family. He ran through the house with heavy stomps. After all, dwarves weren't known for their light-footedness. Sarah's panic increased with every footfall. _'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,'_ her mind chanted as she followed down the stairs. The noise echoed throughout the house.

There was no avoiding it. After years of carefully keeping her friends a secret, they were about to be discovered. The light in her parent's room flickered on. It felt like a death sentence to Sarah.

At the bottom of the stairs, Hoggle skid to a stop to grab Sarah's shoes. Where they were going she'd need them. She was too focused on watching the upstairs landing, praying her parents wouldn't come out, to notice that her friend had stopped. She was almost going full speed when she knocked them both off their feet. Her friend 'hmph-ed' in annoyance as they helped each other up.

"Which way?" he said briskly while blindly reaching for her shoes again. Sarah was already leading the way. "Down this hallway!"

She glanced behind and cringed when her step-mother appeared at the top of the stairs. Her eyes moved from Sarah to Hoggle and widened comically before she began screaming for her husband.

By the time her father reached his hysterical wife they had just made it to the guest bathroom. "Fantastic. Thanks Hoggle," she wheezed, her tone dripping with sarcasm. They hadn't run far, but the fear and adrenaline were making it hard to breathe. The bathroom walls were beginning to inch closer and small, black pinpricks started dancing across her vision. She scoffed at the thought of fainting.

Hoggle was already in front of the mirror, rivulets of sweat streaking down his forehead.

"Hurry Hoggle! You have to go!" she yelled as she slammed the door and pushed at the lock, hoping to buy some time. "Dad's going to be here any second!"

"That's not who's I'd be worried 'bout," he said flatly.

Her anxiety skyrocketed. Her queasiness returned when she thought of the sickening voices from her mirror. ' _There's no way those are the same goblins as before…'_

Shaking hands made it impossible to successfully push the lock on the door. When the button kept sticking Sarah abandoned it to brace herself against the door. "Hoggle!"

"Hush!" he snapped before grumbling softly, "I's almost done." The reflection of the bathroom faded from the glass and slowly a dimly lit room shimmered in its place. She was immediately entranced at this show of magic from Hoggle. _'I've never seen him do that. What else is he capable of,_ ' she wondered in awe.

Hoggle snorted. "More than ya'd think, for a dwarf," he snapped. But Sarah wasn't aware she or Hoggle had spoken. She felt curiously disconnected from her surroundings as she gazed into the mirror. She could see a small room sparsely decorated with well-worn furniture, a good portion of it upended.

Hoggle was exasperated. _'Shoulda known,'_ he pouted. The resulting frown accentuated the wrinkles on his leathery face.

"Is that your home," she paused at the curious flutter in her chest, "in the Labyrinth?" It was a feeling somewhere between uncontrollable anxiety and desperate longing. She tried not to overthink it. Like the Labyrinth itself, it didn't make any sense to her.

Hoggle grunted. She stretched her neck in an attempt to catch a better glimpse when she was, quite literally, jerked from her musing. Hoggle had none too gently grabbed a hold of her wrist and yanked Sarah towards him. Her only thought was that her friend was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

It was so unexpected that she put up no fight when she was next shoved sideways towards the mirror. She felt no resistance and fell hard on her side, jarring her elbow. An icy tingling shot its way up her arm. Sarah groaned and looked up just in time to see Hoggle jump through the mirror.

' _Just great,_ ' she thought dryly before the wind was knocked out of her. They once again found themselves in a dog pile on the floor.

The dwarf leapt up and brandished the pink lipstick like a saber. The image would have been funny to Sarah, if she hadn't been so scared. This time Hoggle lost all finesse as he slashed the lipstick on his mirror. Sarah was experiencing a déjà vu when in the mirror, the lights flickered ominously. They heard snickering before the power cut off. Hoggle flinched back while Sarah muffled a gasp with her hands. Neither moved; they listened to the goblins creeping through the darkness around her house. Both were silently thankful the goblins were on the other side of the mirror.

 _ **"What room are they in?**_ " a peevish voice faintly echoed from down the hall.

" _ **Hee hee hee…"**_ Creeeaaaakk.

" _ **Shhhh..."**_

" _ **Hee hee…"**_

The old wooden floors creaked in the house. She had always hated them. It made it so difficult to sneak out when she was in high school.

Crrrreeaakkkkk…

' _I've changed my mind! I love those floors!'_ She hoped the noise would be enough to warn them if the goblins were getting too close.

" _ **They's not in de girlie's room!"**_ a shrill voice chimed.

" _ **Keep searchin',"**_ hissed a sinister sounding goblin, _**"Dey's still got to be close by."**_ After a moment it ordered in a low, ruthless whisper, _ **"Search d'mirrors."**_

 _ **"How's about the boy? Can we's keep 'im this time?"**_ a scratchy voice asked hopefully.

Sarah didn't hear the goblin's reply. She felt as if the floor had fallen away. Her mind struggled to comprehend the meaning of its words. It was a devastating realization. Like a bucket of ice water dumping over her.

She hadn't thought about her family.

She inhaled sharply through her nose, instantly hurtling from her spot on the floor towards the mirror. ' _They can't have Tobey!_ ' This feeling of urgency was horribly reminiscent of the past. A feeling she had hoped never to experience again.

She was abruptly shoved sideways once again. This time she stumbled before tripping on a threadbare rug, landing hard on her hands and knees. ' _I'm going to be covered in bruises tomorrow,'_ she huffed wryly. She looked up through her messy hair to glare menacingly at her friend.

The unwavering stubbornness that had bested a king was beginning to resurface. And it was slowly chipping away at her fear.

"Don't be stupid. They's can't touch yer fam'ly," he whispered gruffly. "It's 'gainst the rules." Hoggle was facing her direction, but wouldn't look at her. It was as if he were somehow ashamed.

Sarah's ire faded at his despondent look. His words pacified her outrage and alleviated some of the worry she felt for her family. It was replaced only moments later by a startling jolt.

" _ **Rules can change, dwarf."**_

Author Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a bear to write. It's really hard to focus when the Ninja Turtles are on and you're always cast as the Kraang. In hindsight, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to buy masks and hard plastic ninja weapons…

After literally, combating to writing this chapter, I am sorry to say it may be another week (or two – God forbid) before the next one. It took me a long time to post this one and I've had it mostly edited for days. Although this last week has been absolutely insane for me - my sister got married yesterday. (Woo hoo!) And to a great guy too. I could go on and on about it, but I won't. It was fantastic. I should be sleeping. Not typing. That about sums it up.

Anyways (wedding talk got me off track) the next week and updating … my husband informed me on Friday that our new house finally has electricity. Hooray! We only had to wait over four months for it. And stay with the in-laws in the meantime…*Ugh.* So I guess that means we'll be moving in next week. Not sure when I'll be able to write, but I'll try to sneak some in.

Phew! Just thinking about it has made me tired, but no worries! When the next chapter is done I will edit and post ASAP. I hope to tone down the suspense a bit and start getting to the meat of the story. I am really excited about it! I haven't seen any plots quite like it yet, but I could be wrong.

Thanks for reading again! Hope my long author note didn't bore you to tears.

-Casually Late


	3. Chapter 3 - Keep Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Does anyone actually read this?

 **Trapped**

Chapter 3 – Keep Moving

The mirror remained dark, but the sound of claws scraping against porcelain grated in their ears. Sarah wasn't sure how she knew, but she was certain the goblin had left gouges in the sink. Her stepmom was going to be _pissed_.

Hoggle silently dropped the lipstick and reached blindly for the candlestick. He never took his eyes off the mirror as his hand searched the table beside him. He couldn't afford to. _'Almost there…'_ Slowly wrapping his sweaty fingers around its base, he ignored the burning sting of the melted wax. His hand began to shake. ' _Steady… steady…'_

Immediately he drove it into the mirror. The surface exploded just as the goblin's laughing face emerged from the darkness. Nothing could have prepared Sarah for the malicious glee shining in its eyes. She shuddered. For those few seconds, it had been focused completely on her.

The laughter faded away with the tinkling of broken glass on the floor.

The two friends stared in shocked silence. Neither could take their eyes off the shards of glass. One was consumed with renewed worry for her family; the other with guilt.

Hoggle had just trapped his friend in the Underground.

He was not looking forward to explaining that little tidbit to her. There was only one way home now. And the only man capable of sending her back may not be in any condition to grant that request. Or willing to let her go.

' _What have I done?'_ Hoggle's eyes frantically shifted from his shaking hands to the ruined mirror. _'How's did it come t' this?'_ He was afraid to tell her the truth, ashamed of his part in all of this. Trapping her here wasn't even the worst of it.

' _What's done is done,'_ his own mind taunted him. As much as he hated it, the obnoxious saying was true. He couldn't undo the past; he could only continue forward. They had to keep moving.

Hoggle sneered. He was reluctant to agree with anything the rat had to say. Let alone find any wisdom in it. It didn't sit well with him. "We's can't stay here. Sir Di …"

"What did it mean?"

Hoggle turned to look at his friend. She was still kneeling on the floor, staring straight ahead. In the faint light Sarah was paler than normal and it contrasted eerily with her long, limp hair. To him she looked defeated, hunched over in her oversized bathrobe. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He hobbled around the mess the goblins had left, searching for his traveling supplies. "We's only has a few moments. It's not safe t' stay," he sniffed, completely ignoring her question. His eyes began to water. If asked, Hoggle would have blamed it on the smoke from the candles.

 _'Damn you, Jareth,'_ he cursed as he wiped his eyes, _'this is all your fault!'_ There was no real spite in his words. Even Hoggle, whose disdain for Jareth was notorious, felt some inkling of pity for the Goblin King. _'But that don't mean I's forgive the guy! Royal pain in the . . . !'_

"The goblin," her voice cut through his wandering thoughts. It was strangely emotionless. "It said the rules can change." She didn't need to voice the question.

"Like I's said they's can't touch 'em," Hoggle huffed. He didn't like to repeat himself. And he didn't like to feel guilty either. The pile of items he was able to find was aggressively shoved into a dingy looking bag. He immediately regretted it when the bag roughly brushed against his fresh burns. His low hiss of pain drew her attention from the shattered mirror.

Sarah slowly raised her dark eyes to stare at him, taking in his injury. Hoggle nearly flinched. "Are you sure," her voice was like ice, "that my family is safe?" There was a false calm in her voice that masked the true depth of her anger. Hoggle had never seen Sarah so enraged before. He almost felt sorry for the goblins.

"We's can't talk here, it's not safe. We needs to …"

Sarah's palm slapped the ground. "I am not taking _another_ _step_ until I know my family is safe from those goblins," she snapped. Yet despite her bravado, Sarah's shaking hands were a telling sign that her fear was still battling for control.

His mind had no such dilemma. It had long ago chosen fear. He had to convince her quickly. "Why woulds the goblins want to bother yer family? They's got no reason to if you isn't there." He shuffled as she unnervingly stared at him. He was fighting his instincts to run away without her when she nodded. "I hope you're right." Hoggle let out a shaky sigh. _'Me too.'_

"Right," he said forcefully, clumsily shouldered his pack. "We's wasted too much time. We's need to get to Didymus." He favored his left hand as he bent down to fetch her shoes. "Here," he mumbled, wincing as he held them out.

If his pain wasn't so obvious, she would have laughed. In one hand, he held her father's old brown loafer; it had been Merlin's chew toy for years. In the other he tenderly cradled her seven year old brother's superhero slipper. She failed to keep a small smile off her face at the ridiculousness of the pair.

"Wells I tried!" huffed the dwarf. "It ain't a good idea to runs around the Labyrinth without somethin's on yer feet!" His ears were turning an alarming shade of red as she reached for the shoes. As soon as they left his hands, he turned and marched out his front door. "Hurry's up before they's get here!"

She took a deep breath before calmly setting them down. Neither would provide much protection for her coming jaunt through the Labyrinth. She looked at the loafer fondly. It was littered with bite marks and slobber stains. Sarah focused on it; she couldn't bring herself to glance at her brother's slipper. They were reminders of what waited for her at home. ' _If I'm going to make it back I better get starte_ d!'

She smirked, _"_ Come on feet. Here we go again."

Self-consciously combing her fingers through her hair, she made her way outside. She cinched the oversized robe tightly around her waist. If she could help it, _nothing_ in the Labyrinth was going to see her nightshirt. _Especially its ruler_. It would be awkward enough just seeing him again.

When she caught up to Hoggle, her cheeks matched his ears. Neither spoke as he weaved them through thick patches of overgrown plants. Soon they were out of the garden and on their way to Sir Didymus.

Sarah would have protested if she had remembered where he lived.

It was difficult going. They had to move quickly and quietly through a dangerously fickle, sentient landscape. It was necessary to stay out of sight, but doing so while avoiding the shadows was nearly impossible.

Later when thinking back, Hoggle would realize that it was impossible.

A dwarf, even on its best day, could never hope to outrun a horde of goblins. To do so once was an amazing stroke of luck. But more than once …? That reeked of a set-up.

The truth was they had never gotten away. No, they had been methodically led every step of the way.

If only he had seen earlier…


	4. Chapter 4 - Through the Maze

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 4 – Through the Maze

Lifting her long hair from the back of her neck, Sarah tried her best to fan herself. _'It's official_ ,' she thought, _'I hate the Underground._ ' They had not seen or heard any signs of the goblins since setting out into the Labyrinth. Even so, Hoggle wasn't taking any chances. She wasn't sure how long they had run, or how far, but Sarah was beyond weary.

As the wee hours of the morning faded into dawn, she was able to take in more of her surroundings. She wished it had stayed dark. The Labyrinth was nothing like she remembered it. The enchanting, near tangible hum of magic was missing. Instead everything seemed abandoned; cold and lifeless. _'What happened? It looks half dead… It couldn't have been like this before.'_ She winced at the crumbling walls and dusty paths _. 'And was there really this much glitter last time?'_ The obnoxious substance was everywhere and stuck to everything.

She looked ahead to glare at Hoggle's back. He was acting strange. For the past few hours, whenever she began asking questions he would shush her. _Shush her_. Like a child. Sarah was not in a good mood.

Normally it would have been easy to keep pace with the dwarf, but Sarah's battered feet were slowing her down. Their frantic escape through the desolate terrain had not been kind to Sarah's unprotected feet. It was pain and fear that kept her from looking at them. She didn't want to see the fresh wounds; it would somehow make it more real. What her imagination conjured up was distressing enough.

Sarah struggled to distract herself. "I've been dragged out of bed, chased by evil Gremlin-wannabes, shoved through a mirror, covered in glitter, and squashed by a frumpy dwarf," she grumbled softly, "twice! You'd think I'd deserve some answers." She almost kicked the dirt before remembering her bare feet and the hard stone underneath. She'd already made that mistake. She winced at the memory _, 'It's been a long morning.'_

She growled in frustration. Hoggle sharply turned at the waist and half-whispered a 'shhhhh' before turning back around. If he had known how close he was to becoming a statistic he would not have turned his back to Sarah.

She fanned herself faster as she inhaled sharply through her nose. When she let it out in a big whoosh she was slightly calmer. Not much, but it was enough. ' _Ok_ ,' she rationalized, ' _if he won't talk, let's review what I do know._ ' Her sluggish mind remained blank. After a few seconds, she threw her hands up in exasperation. _'Well … that's a whole lot of nothing.'_

"Ughhhhhhhhh," she moaned faintly at the sky. Sarah knew she was being overly dramatic, but it was her coping mechanism, one she had tried vainly to shake off as she got older. The uncertainty of the situation was nerve-wrecking and Sarah found herself slipping back into old habits.

She squinted. Then scowled. "And why are there two suns? One would work just fine! I'm dying in this thing," she whined while plucking at the front of her sweaty bathrobe. It was perfect for after showers and cozy winter nights; not so much for traipsing around in desert-like fantasy realms.

"Then takes it off an' stops whinin'," retorted Hoggle. Sarah squeaked, arms flailing in a feeble attempt to ward off her supposed attacker. Had the goblins seen it they would have fallen over in hysterics. _'When did he get so close?'_ Her heart seized as she marveled at his stealthy approach. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes. _'Why didn't he walk that quietly in my house?'_

When she didn't reply he looked at her expectantly. As Sarah remembered the reason she was stuck wearing the infernal robe, she began to blush. "Oh," she replied, "I can't … I … um …" She unconsciously fingered the knot on her belt, eyes drifting to the ground in humiliation. She jerked her head up in panic when she began to see her feet in her periphery. She swallowed dryly. "Well, you see… I …" Her eyes darted around as if searching for an answer, yet she only saw glittery stone walls. They looked more like ruins covered in kindergarten craft-time graffiti than a formidable supernatural maze.

Hoggle rolled his eyes as she trailed off. "Spits it out already!" he whispered sharply. "And hurry's up. They'll catch us ifs you's walk any slower."

It was his tone that was the last of many straws. Sarah forgot her embarrassment in the face of her rising indignation. "You!" she hissed under her breath. "You are being so hypocritical!" He huffed dryly at the accusation. Crossing her arms and turning up her nose, she secretly relished in his blatant irritation. She was itching for a fight. "That's right! Some friend you are, dragging me into this!" At that, Hoggle paled rapidly. Too engrossed in letting out her frustrations, Sarah failed to notice. "Demanding answers, but ignoring my questions! I'm not sharing anything with you until you start explaining!" she practically spat.

The change in his demeanor was instantaneous, and not what she had been hoping for. Instead of rising to the bait, he bowed his head meekly. "You'll get yer answers when we's get to Didymus." He looked like he was going to be ill. "We's be there soon." He turned and continued down the path, walking at a slightly more sedate pace. It was still a brisk walk.

They trudged on in uncomfortable silence. ' _More uncomfortable for me_ ,' complained Sarah, still worked up from their one-sided fight. She was certain with her stifling robe and battered feet that she was worse off than her friend. She petulantly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and her breath caught. He was discreetly adjusting his makeshift bandage. It had become faintly spotted with blood and he winced while attempting to flex his burned fingers. His lips moved silently as he grimaced. ' _Oh Hoggle,'_ she breathed out, feeling ashamed _._ Her friend's injury and obvious depression deeply concerned Sarah. _'I wish he would just talk to me.'_

She wondered what it could be that had him so out of sorts. ' _At least he's muttering to himself like usual_ … _,'_ she half-heartedly observed _._ She strained to hear him, hoping to gain some useful information. His grumblings were usually done unconsciously and, more often than not, proved to be very entertaining.

He did not disappoint. He scuffed his boots as he walked, kicking up choking dust clouds of glitter while muttering, "… so ungrateful. And frumpy? Hmph! I's ain't frumpy." Sarah hid her smile by pretending to look around at the Labyrinth. She hadn't known he'd overheard her lame attempt at whining. "Just a lil on th' short side is all. Dwarves are meant 't be stocky." She discretely covered her lower face and genuinely had to start scanning the terrain to keep from laughing.

Something was tugging at her memory, but she couldn't seem to place what was causing her so much unease. The further they walked, the more things were beginning to seem familiar to Sarah. ' _But I can't take that for granted. Nothing's for certain in the Labyrinth._ ' Hoggle mumbled inaudibly again. She suppressed a lingering smirk by taking another calming, deep breath.

She stopped in her tracks and cringed. All traces of humor gone.

"Hoggle."

"Hmmm?" he replied, continuing down the path. He hadn't noticed that Sarah wasn't following along. Unlike Sarah, Hoggle was instead distracted by the more _subtle_ changes in the environment. For someone familiar with the Labyrinth, like Hoggle, there were several distinct changes that signaled the approach of an exit from the maze. The most telling was the slight decline in the wall's height and the resulting gentle breeze that cooled the air. His eagerness to leave the maze grew as the ground underfoot began to transition from stone to grass. They were close.

"Hoggle."

He couldn't wait to be out of the confines of the stone walls. He had to admit, in that regard, he was quite odd for a dwarf. He held no fondness for stone or tunnels; his passions lie in a different kind of earth. Hoggle's peculiar magical aptitude for horticulture, rather than his people's typical connection to solid rock, is ultimately what landed him the gig of Groundskeeper of the Labyrinth.

' _S' not as respect'ble as they made it sound …'_ he grumbled _. 'S'more like a curse_.' He didn't like to fixate on the past, but today he gave into decades of repressed self-pity. ' _If I's had been jus' like the rest, then this woulda never happen'd.'_

"Hoggle!"

Hearing his name voiced with such agitation shook him from his internal pity-party. When he noticed that Sarah was not next to him, he turned to find her several yards away. Glaring at him in annoyance. Hazy clouds of shimmering dust swirled around her in the noxious breeze. He was puzzled for only a moment, before realizing his error. ' _Damn! I should'a brought hers from upwind…'_

This was just another thing he didn't have time for. They were almost safe, but almost wasn't good enough. ' _Who knows when those lil buggers'll shows up again?'_ He had to fix this. Fast."Now's Sarah," he said while slowly holding up his palms. He quietly spoke in his most calming tone possible. "We's need to keep goin'. We's almost there."

It didn't work. She cut him off with a harshly, muffled 'no'.

Hoggle shuffled back towards his friend. She had to see reason. "Be's practical," he whispered hurriedly. "It's the only place the goblins won't go." He glanced from side to side, as if the mere mention could summon them.

Flinching, Sarah scanned the area as well before bending over to reply softly. "We have something in common then …," she paused dramatically then hissed, "Nothing can make me go back there, either!"

Mindful to keep the noise down, Hoggle gently stomped his foot and scowled. "Stop bein' so childish," he muttered, "we's don't have time for this!" Sarah scowled right back. "I's promise those goblins are preparin' somethin' nasty for us," he responded shakily, jabbing a finger at her, "n' whatever it is jus' might kill ya."

Sarah guffawed faintly, "That still sounds better than the bog!" Hoggle wasn't laughing. He stood in front of her, shoulders hunched and clutching the shoulder strap of his beat up sack. He tensely cradled his injured hand close to his chest. She was taken back once again by the sight of his blood tinged wrapping. Her will to fight slowly ebbed with the comprehension of the true danger they were in. She had to remember that this was not the same Labyrinth she had faced six years ago. And they were not the same goblins. Everything had become alarmingly dangerous. ' _Through dangers untold, indeed,_ ' she thought wryly.

Sarah raised her eyes to his. His looked lost and ready to give up. Sarah swallowed thickly, almost succumbing to the same feelings. "I don't even know what's going on, Hoggle," she whimpered, fighting to keep her eyes dry and voice steady. "Cant' we just face them instead?" she pleaded, knowing it wasn't a realistic option. "It worked last time."

He scoffed at her, forgetting to keep his voice down. "Are you's insane!" he gestured wildly behind them. "Has you forgott'n what they's turned into?" Hoggle began to pace. "If there's was any other way…" he shook his head as his voice cracked with emotion. Turning away from her, he hunched his shoulders and fisted his uninjured hand.

"I's sorry, Sarah. I's so sorry!" he stammered. "I's never wanted ta put ya in danger, but …" He gave a strangled cry. "But I's can't _undo_ it," he sobbed, "I's tried it all! I's can't fix what I's did!" He took a shuddering breath and turned to face her. "That's why we has to hurry! We needs to get to Jareth!"

At the mention of the Goblin King, Sarah felt queasy. "Would he even help us?" she asked quietly. Sarah was fairly sure she didn't want to see her old adversary. Hoggle's unshed tears of remorse only added to her unease. ' _Whatever he's about to say, I know I'm not going to like it…_ '

"Jareth isn't going t' help us…" he sniffled. She could barely hear him, but Hoggle's next words were like a sucker punch. They turned her world upside down. "We's going t' be helpin' him."

' _Oh god…_ ' she panicked. ' _Jareth … what happened?'_

Sarah's mind was swimming. She leaned heavily on the stone wall, raising a shaking hand to her churning abdomen. "Hoggle, what did you do?"

They hadn't made it to Didymus, yet he knew it was time for answers. He couldn't keep her in the dark after that outburst. He swiped at his teary eyes and sniffled, opening his mouth to speak.

Nothing came out. There was so much to tell her. And so much he had no right to. 'This's gonna be difficult,' he thought, 'My's heads startin' to hurts again.'

" **Yes Hoggle, tells the lady. What's did you do?"** purred a fiendish, yet familiar voice.

Sarah pressed herself more firmly against the wall. In the back of her mind, she was grateful for its support. She forced herself to breathe, but that proved difficult. Her mind could only focus on one thing: the small goblin that was menacingly perched on the wall above her. And the terror it ignited by its wicked smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

I've had this thing written for days now and it's been killing me that I couldn't find time to edit it. Although to me, my editing seems almost OCD. I proofread and edit so much that when it's time to post I think it's just 'ehhh… ok.' Hope you all enjoy it.

On a side note, does anyone actually know if there were two suns in the movie? It's been driving me crazy for the last two days. I searched for hours and found nothing. (Google you have failed me). I would have sworn up and down that it did, but in case it doesn't … consider it artistic license.

I tried to make this chapter longer. At my original cut scene I decided 'what the hell' and kept going. Hope it flows.

A big thank you to my reviewers, readers, and anyone who put me on their faves/alert lists. Every single one makes my day!

I'm having a blast writing this, so hopefully, the next chapter will be posted within the next week.

-Casually Late


	5. Chapter 5 - Race to the Bog

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 5 – Race to the Bog

It smiled down at her. ' _If you could call that a smile_.' Sarah doubted it.

She clawed at the wall behind her for support. It was the goblin from the mirror. She was paralyzed. Once again its burning eyes were focused intently on her. Sarah felt the burn of acid in the back of her throat as her stomach heaved. She fought to keep it down. Seeing it again brought out all the fear she had been repressing for her family, Hoggle, and herself.

' _And now for Jareth._ ' The very thought felt wrong to Sarah. She wholeheartedly believed the Goblin King unbeatable. How could she not? Every memory she had of him involved incredible shows of magic and an arrogant self-assurance. ' _I only won by sheer, dumb luck. And that was a game. I barely beat the Labyrinth, I didn't defeat_ _him_ _.'_ She spared a peek at Hoggle. He was visibly shaking. His bulbous eyes, red from crying, had widened more than she had thought possible.

Sarah craned her neck back to eye the predator perched just feet above her. ' _This is bad.'_ Its proximity made her hair stand on end. _'Very bad!_ _How did they manage to overpower the Goblin King?_ ' The goblins were certainly frightening, but Sarah couldn't fathom how they could have pulled off something like that.

Her sweaty hand slipped on a crumbling stone. She yelped as her palm was sliced by a rotting tree branch. Since her return, Sarah had been concerned about the state of the Labyrinth, but now she was grateful for the widespread decay. It had, quite literally, handed her exactly what she needed. She ignored her gash and clutched the rough bark. She grunted as she lugged it in front of her. The other end of the branch thumped heavily on the ground, releasing a small shower of glitter. For being so slim, it was surprisingly cumbersome. Sarah knew her shaky hold wouldn't inspire anything besides amusement in the goblins, but she was determined to protect herself and her friend. She took a cleansing breath and stepped away from the wall. Instinctively she raised the branch as if it were a bat before turning to face the goblin.

"Where's the Goblin King?"

They all were surprised by the strength in her voice. Instead of sounding petrified, like she truly felt, Sarah's voice resonated with authority and conviction. It was completely at odds with her ratty appearance. It was hard to be intimidating while wearing only a bulky bathrobe and covered from head to toe with cuts, sweat, and grime.

The goblin raised an eyebrow and smirked. **"Where d' king belongs,"** he purred, **"in his castle."**

" **Hee hee hee hee …"** A chorus of unseen goblins filled the temporary hush with echoing sniggers. Hoggle and Sarah recoiled. After glancing around, they opted to stand back to back. The hidden creatures were nowhere to be seen.

Sarah was beginning to lose her patience. She was much more comfortable with being angry than being afraid. _'I don't know what the hell is going on, but someone better start giving me some straight answers!'_ She pointed the tree branch at the goblin. "Alright you oversized cockroach," she growled from the back of her throat, "what did you do to Jareth?"

Hoggle slumped and rolled his eyes. _'Here's we go again. That mouth's gonna gets us inta more trouble!'_

" **Oh… you wants to know what's we did?"** it asked in a mocking tone, feigning innocence. It pretended to ponder her question, tapping its long claws on its chin. **"We's didn't do anything. Did we's boys?"**

Along the top of the stone walls goblins began randomly popping up. **"Hee hee hee…"** Most carried or wore kitchen equipment, while a select few seemed to prefer small gardening tools. It wasn't anything that should seem threatening, especially when worn. But it was. Sarah would never be able to explain how the small, scruffy creatures, so absurdly dressed, had scared her so thoroughly. All she knew was that they did.

The assembled goblins crouched on the ledges, nails digging into the loose mortar. Chips of stone crumbled down the walls as they flashed their teeth in exaggerated cheshire grins. It looked as if stone gargoyles had been breathed to life and were waiting to strike at their prey. Despite their culinary fashion sense, a malevolent air surrounded them. As more emerged, a feeling of claustrophobia overwhelmed Sarah. The edges of her vision flickered black. She tried her best to hide it; she couldn't afford to show weakness.

" **We's didn't do nothin'!"**

" **Nope."**

" **Hee hee hee…"**

" **Not us…"**

" **No."**

" **We's wouldn't dare."**

" **Nu-uh."**

" **Hee hee hee hee …"**

Once again the horde of goblins created a blaring symphony of unintelligible noise. It was as unnerving as before. Sarah's grip tightened on the branch. An insufferable amount of glitter fell and drifted to the ground as the bark bit into the torn skin of her palm.

" **Hee hee hee hee …"**

" **Shhhhh … Why's don't you ask the gardener?"** the leader smirked. **"After alls, he knows best what he's did."**

Behind her, Hoggle whimpered. She wanted to reassure him, but now was not the time. Sarah didn't know why the goblin wanted to talk, but she was going to use that to her advantage. _'Keep 'em talking. Distract them and try to come up with a plan.'_

She shifted uneasily on her scuffed feet and glanced back at Hoggle. He was already watching her. She couldn't decipher all the emotions swimming in his eyes, but she could pick out fear and shame. Her mind latched onto an idea. _'I'm sorry Hoggle,'_ she silently apologized. She'd have to ask for forgiveness later. Forcing her voice to sound accusing, she spat, "What are they talking about Hoggle?"

"Wha…?" he sputtered, "Sarah, don't listens to them! I was 'bout t' tell ya, I's promise..."

"Stop lying to me!" she screeched. Hoggle looked devastated. She felt as if she had just kicked a puppy. ' _Please work,_ ' she prayed, even as she sneered at him. "You've been lying this whole time! Just tell me what happened! Where's the Goblin King?"

"I don't know… I don't know wheres Jareth is now! They … they's tricked me!" he shouted, "Me 'n Didymus! I swear! We's only wanted to help …"

"How can I believe you? All of this is your fault," she hissed, turning her face away. She covertly scanned the gathering of goblins. There were more than she had expected, at least thirty. And those were the ones she could see. _'I'd know for sure if they'd just hold still…'_ she grumbled. She completely tuned out the apologetic ramblings of her friend; anything he had to say she could hear later. She focused on finding a weakness. Their flitting about was making her nauseous and the insufferable noise was grating on her nerves. After a few tense moments, something caught her eye. It was subtle, well hidden, and at the back of the group. Sarah squinted. ' _There! That goblin…'_

She quickly glanced around before confirming her suspicions. ' _There's another… That one too…_ ' She fought to keep the confusion off her face. _'I don't understand…'_

It was strange. Throughout the legion, yet always towards the back, were some downright adorable goblins. She was reluctant to use that word to describe them, but nothing else would come to mind. They definitely were attempting to imitate the scary ones around them, but something about them rang false. _'Why aren't they all scary? And why are they trying so hard to hide that fact?'_ Sarah brought her eyes back to the leader, hoping he had missed her internal assessment. He was too busy mocking Hoggle to notice her impending epiphany. She continued to ignore their banter.

' _What are they playing at?'_ Something wasn't adding up. _'A lot of somethings,' S_ arah's head pounded. The lack of sleep was hindering her ability to piece together this puzzle. _'I still need to know more...'_ she scanned the horde again, ' _What if… They weren't that smart last time, so maybe …?'_

She huffed dramatically and instantly gained the attention she wanted. She'd need an audience for her plan to work. _'Please let me be right!'_ she silently begged. Sarah stomped her foot, ignoring the painful twinge it created. "None of this tells me what happened to the Goblin King! I want to see him!" she retorted crossly. "Tell me where he is!"

A lanky goblin with floppy ears was perched above her. It chortled, " **Silly girlie. Not listenin' t' where's the kingie is."** He turned to look at his supposed leader. **"Likes we's said he's in da castle. But o' course you's can't sees him … we's got's him locked up in the…** "

" **Shhhhh….."** The goblin from the mirror snarled and backhanded him. His lanky companion flew backwards off the wall. **"Hee hee hee hee …"** The noise boomed around them as the goblins hooted and jostled for a better view. Even so, Sarah and Hoggle heard the sickening thump as he hit the pavement on the other side. It was a long drop.

" **Hee hee hee ..."** they continued laughing at the misfortune of the fallen goblin as they shifted atop the walls. Sarah was sickened by the display. ' _Come on! Just a little more. Tell me what I need to know…'_ she pleaded. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the branch.

They heard a faint groan coming from the other side of the wall. **"Whaaaaat? I wasn' gonna tells her about keepin' him right where's he fell asleep!"**

The leader growled in warning. A lurching silence fell over the crowd.

' _Asleep! That's it? That's their big secret?'_ Sarahgawked incredulously _. 'The Goblin King was bested by a nap?'_

" … **Oops."**

Another began whispering conversationally to the goblin next to him. **"It's not ours fault! He's was just too heavy to moves!"** It wasn't much of a whisper. **" 'nd she'd nevers think to search the dinin' room."**

" **Yeah! An' who's ever heard'a keepin' a prisoner in da dinin' room?"** laughed his companion. **"We's so clever!"** they patted each other on the back. All the goblins whipped their heads between the pair and their leader. They knew what was coming next.

The leader snarled in rage before leaping across the walls to strike the goblins. Hoggle inwardly cheered. The crowd of goblins howled in laughter at the pair.

" **Hee hee hee …"** The leader scowled down at his incompetent followers. If they were smart, they wouldn't speak again. It was a fifty-fifty chance either way. **"Won't matter. She'll never makes it beyond t' Goblin City."** He twisted his head to stare at the castle in the distance, **"Soon, she won't evens be a threat. It'll all be ours."**

Sarah decided that was their cue. While the goblins were distracted, she nonchalantly bent towards Hoggle. The dwarf did his best to lean away. She was unpredictable with her emotions and he was preparing himself for whatever volatile one would surface next. _'Not that I's don't deserve it,'_ Hoggle conceded.

"Hoggle," she whispered, "how far is the bog?"

His brow slowly raised in understanding. "Change yer mind, huh?" he chuckled. "It's not far. Just round's that corner," he replied, nodding slightly in the direction they had been heading. "You's could make it. If you sprinted."

Sarah didn't miss his silent omission. He would never be able to run fast enough. "No," she exhaled in a breathy sigh. The crippling fear was gradually darkening the edges of her vision again. Passing out was starting to sound more appealing the longer she was in the Labyrinth. She was afraid to be alone, but even more terrified of what they might do to her friend.

He wouldn't look at her. "You's don't got a choice." She was about to argue when he interrupted her. "You's wasting your chance!" he hissed. "Just keeps runnin' straight once you's out of the maze. The path will lead you's straight to Didymus."

She knew she needed to run. The goblins were still making a ruckus, but it wouldn't last forever. Her eyes began to water, _'How am I supposed to leave my friend behind?'_ Sarah scowled through the tears, looking down the narrow path to where the maze supposedly ended and the detestable bog began.

Her scowl deepened with indecision. It was after Hoggle had nudged her leg for the second time that she decided she'd had enough. "Screw it!" she fumed. She hefted the branch onto her shoulder and grabbed the dwarf by the scuff of his shirt. Her arms burned from the strain, but she wasn't leaving either behind.

"Sarah! What's ya doin'?" Hoggle thrashed as he was half-drug toward the exit.

"Shut up and run!" she snapped. He did as he was told. They sprinted down the path, turning the corner before any goblins reached them. As they made the turn, Sarah released her hold on Hoggle and grabbed the branch firmly with both hands.

The first goblin that jumped at them was sent sailing back over the walls in an explosion of glitter. From there, she batted her way down the last stretch of the maze. Some goblins managed to scratch her, but never more than once. Still by the time they reached where the Labyrinth opened up to the bog, Sarah's robe was littered with cuts. And glitter. Sarah was not happy.

As Hoggle made it through the exit, Sarah swerved around to face the remaining horde. Holding their stares, she raised her branch menacingly. "Stop right there!" she commanded. Out of curiosity the group paused to listen. "Stay away from me and my friends! Or else the next goblin I see gets punted head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

They all cringed at the threat. A goblin's sense of smell was much stronger than most other species in the Underground. It was one of the main reasons the Goblin King used the threat of bogging so often. It kept them in line, while having the added bonus of giving him the sadistic pleasure of causing so much panic and anxiety. It never failed to send a goblin or two running.

Hoggle was sure they did not like hearing the Goblin King's catchphrase thrown back at them by a mere mortal girl. It was a sore spot for the creatures. He wasn't surprised when they charged ahead despite the threat of bogging and the pungent whiffs drifting their way. After all, the entrance of the bog stretched out just feet behind them.

Sarah squeaked in alarm and hastily backed up. She wasn't sure she could handle that many goblins all at once. Inside the maze, it had been so narrow that they could only attack a few at a time. But out in the open she and Hoggle didn't stand a chance _. 'I really thought the threat of the bog would have worked…'_ she frantically backpedaled. Mind too terrified to form a better plan than just 'keep swinging'.

" **Enough!"** roared the goblin from the mirror. All movement in the small clearing ceased. It prowled above them on the stone wall. **"We lets them go."** The mob of goblins protested in growls and whines. **"Just for now,"** it smirked at its followers.

It turned to stare down at the dwarf and the girl. **"Why's chase them when's we know they'll come to us?"**

Slowly a disturbing smirk stretched across its smarmy face. Sarah's heart sped up. **"We'll be waitin' for ya,"** it whispered darkly.

And as quick as they had come, they were gone.

Author Note:

Not a lot of answers in this chapter. Sorry! I had hoped to explain more, but it'll have to wait until chapter six. In the next chapter, we should be meeting up with Didymus and finally get Hoggle to spill his guts. Hope you all are ready. I dropped a few hints in this chapter and I'd be curious to see if anyone caught them. (I love authors that can hide crucial details subtly.)

On a side note - my husband pointed out a minor plot hole that I missed early on. Sarah's parents are awake and out of their room, but when the goblins show up the house it dark and quiet… Grrrrr. Did anyone else catch this? This is why I should have a beta, but I know I'm too uptight to let someone edit my work. And I'd let my hubby do it, but I kinda want our marriage to last… (J/K) Hopefully, I can find a reasonable answer for that later on in the story.

Thanks again for reading. It's encouraging to see that my story is getting traffic. Until next chapter…

-Casually Late


	6. Chapter 6 - A Stroll through the Bog

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 6 – A Stroll through the Bog

Hoggle and Sarah stood dumbstruck. Their confrontation with the goblins had ended so abruptly they weren't quite sure what to think. Hoggle discreetly cleared his throat, "Wells…I guess we better gets going to Sir Didymus." Sarah could only nod her head.

They turned as one to face the bog, recoiling as a gust of vapor wafted their way. Neither moved. "Ladies first," Hoggle taunted, while extending an arm. Muttering under her breath, Sarah led the way into the putrid swamp. Hoggle didn't quite catch it. _'Somethin's 'bout chivalry n' death?'_ He shrugged it off.

The change in the environment was stark. The hazy brightness and heat of the maze gave way to shaded, muggy wetlands. The uncomfortable moisture in the air created a hypnotic, rolling fog that hid anything past fifty feet from view. Whereas, the maze had seemed dead in its stillness, the bog was teeming with activity. It was alive with the quiet chirpings of insects, the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, and of course, the obnoxious noises associated with the stench.

At first everything had them on edge. Every noise, shadow, or swaying branch had the potential to be a threat. When it finally sunk in that the goblins had no intention of following, the duo slowly allowed themselves to relax. Like a slow leaking balloon, the urgency was drained from their journey. Sarah unceremoniously dropped the heavy branch, relieved to be rid of the burdensome thing. She was sure she'd be brushing glitter off her hands for the next few months. She couldn't have kept carrying it, even if she had wanted to. The cut on her palm was pounding in a painful rhythm and her arms felt like rubber from the strain of swinging it.

It felt surreal. Peaceful, almost. It wasn't something either had ever thought to link to the bog. They followed the path side by side, mindful of their steps. The swamp was thick, with foliage and fumes, making it hard to determine how much further they had to travel. To Sarah, it seemed to stretch on forever.

With the loss of adrenaline their bodies began to slow down. _'I don't think I've ever been this sore before,'_ she stretched, musing fuzzily, ' _or tired. I would kill for a nap right about now.'_ At the thought of the word, Sarah's mind became troubled. _'A nap? Why was that important…?'_ A moment later she snapped awake, inhaling sharply. _'That's right – the Goblin King!'_ She immediately regretted inhaling so deeply. _'Stupid Bog!'_ she hacked, while fanning her watering eyes.

After mostly recovering from her coughing fit, Sarah whirled toward her companion. The dwarf was lost in his own thoughts and looked to be half dead on his feet. She hated to interrogate him now when they were both so tired, but it had to be done. She needed answers. "Hoggle," she prodded gently. He almost didn't hear her. If he hadn't been anticipating this talk, he would have.

He didn't turn to face her; he just kept his eyes glued to the path ahead. "I's suppose I's owe ya some answers. It's only fair." She nodded silently, feeling oddly serene despite their latest ordeal of strolling through the Bog of Eternal Stench. _'I'm so tired. I almost don't care…'_ The swamp gurgled and let out a flatulent noise. She narrowed her eyes in disgust. _'Almost,'_ she thought wryly.

"What's do ya know about gardenin'?"

"Huh?" She blinked owlishly at him, not sure she had heard him correctly.

He could see the confusion plain on her face. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. He'd never been any good with words. For her to fully understand the situation she needed to know more than just the basics. And for that, he had to start at the beginning. His beginning. _'This ain't gonna be pleasant.'_

"I's always had a knack for growin' stuff,' he started softly. Hoggle looked off into the distance, trying to call to mind only the relevant details from the past. It wasn't something he liked to think about. Sarah walked patiently beside him while he gathered his thoughts.

"It ain't natural for a dwarf," he said finally, while looking at his shoes. "Unheard of, really. And I's was really good at it." Sarah felt pride in her friend swell at his admission. It quickly turned to confusion when his shoulders seemed to sag. She didn't pressure him to continue, genuinely afraid that he'd clam up. It was obviously a touchy subject for the dwarf. Still, she was somewhat confused as to why he would bring up that topic. _'Why start there? What does his job as a gardener have anything to do with the goblins and Jareth?'_

They meandered along the path in silence for a few more minutes. Sarah was borderline neurotic in her attempts to avoid any potential puddles. _'One drop's all it takes,'_ Sarah reminded herself, acutely aware of her bare feet. She had no desire to wear 'Eternal Stench' by Labyrinth, no matter how exotic it sounded. She much preferred the designer fragrances her actress mother would send on her birthday, even if she couldn't stand the woman. ' _Doesn't even bother to sign the cards herself,_ ' she frowned, sending a pebble skittering into a nearby pond.

Hoggle swallowed thickly. He'd glanced up at the sound of the small splash. He wasn't sure if Sarah's scowl was meant for him or not. He decided to err on the side of caution and continue. "I's got a title, ya know. Here in the Goblin Kingdom." That got Sarah's attention. She jerked her head up and stopped walking to look at Hoggle curiously. _'Two actually,'_ he grimaced, _'if ya count "Prince of the Land of Stench"…'_ Hoggle decided to keep that one to himself.

He paused beside her, taking a moment to adjust his pack. "Groundskeeper of the Labyrinth. It's all real official. I's a … sorta ambassador," he spat the word, "but it's all a joke." The dwarf sighed harshly and began to walk again, scuffing his boots in the dirt. "My own people didn't want me, so they's sent me here," he gestured vaguely around himself. "Jus' like all other unwanted things gets sent here."

Sarah felt an old twinge of shame. She'd done the same to Tobey. It was a guilt that never seemed to dull or go away. She couldn't imagine what it was like on the other end of that situation. To be the one wished away. _'Poor Hoggle…'_

"In exchange for my services, the Dwarves gots a formal invitation t' join da Goblin Market. Wealthiest tradin' alliance in the 'ntire Underground. Very prestigious," he said. With the amount of sarcasm Hoggle used, it wasn't hard for Sarah to pick up on his real thoughts surrounding the exchange. "It were a win-win for everyone."

As she weaved through the bog; ducking under low hanging vegetation and tip-toeing through damp grass, Sarah would discretely sniffle into the sleeve of her ruined bathrobe. Hoggle might hide his emotions behind thick layers of sarcasm, but she was familiar with this callous type of rejection. She had lived it with her own mother. Yet, she knew the point of this story wasn't to gain sympathy, he wouldn't want that. She'd known Hoggle long enough to realize it would wound his pride. This was purely for knowledge. Hoggle thought she needed to know this, or he wouldn't bother to repeat it.

She just wished he'd get to the relevant parts soon; she was dying to know what had happened to Jareth. She bit back a snappy complaint when he continued to drone on. "The Mountain Dwarves gained a tradin' partner they'd been wantin' fer centuries, whilst gettin' rid of 'n embarrassment," he huffed. "And they's let the Goblin King's snatch away t' best magical gardener since Golnara the Greenie."

Sarah had no idea who that was, but that wasn't important. She'd gotten the gist of what her friend was saying. Apparently, he was much more magically talented than he had let on. His talent had made him an oddity and he had suffered for it.

Sarah was torn between looking down to ensure she stayed stench-free and gazing up to watch the canopy above them. If she looked down, Hoggle would most definitely see how his story was affecting her. It wasn't sympathy, per se, but try explaining that to an overly sensitive dwarf with trust issues. If she looked up, Sarah ran the risk of getting bog water on herself.

Self-preservation won out. Hoggle snorted when he saw her splotchy face. "Ferget's it Sarah. It were a long time ago." She looked at him with her glassy eyes, "That doesn't make it okay! How could your people do that? Just because you weren't any good at …" She had to pause. _'He's never actually said what dwarves do. But the stories always mentioned mining and hording treasure…I wonder how much of that is true.'_

He cut off her train of thought when he stomped his foot. " _Hmph_! I's never said I's was bad at bein' a dwarf!" He snarled up at her as he jabbed a finger at her. "I's not a screw up!" he spat. "My's gift may be gardenin', but I's know all there is to know 'bout Dwarf-craft. It weren't hard!"

Sarah shut her mouth. It was too late to keep her foot out of it, but she could stop from making it worse. She'd never seen him so angry. _'So explosive …'_ she watched with wide eyes as her friend began walking briskly. She mentally cataloged it as 'another touchy subject to avoid.'

In his agitation, Hoggle seemed to have entirely forgotten her and was muttering to himself again. Sarah scrambled to keep up and paid close attention, hoping to learn something from his ramblings.

"It's jus' endless tunnelin'! Rocks and jewels! Jewels and rocks! Day in and day out. An' settin' up countless wards ta protect 'em all. From what! Nothin's stupid 'nough ta' mess wit' a mountain full o' skittish, greedy, trap-happy dwarves!" Having spent his pent up emotions, Hoggle's rant began to lose steam. "It seems so… pointless." He slowed down his pacing and gingerly touched his jewel pouch. "It's good that I's left… best thing that coulda happened t' me…" He nodded, trying to convince himself. Unconsciously his shoulders slumped again; any further and Sarah was afraid he'd be trailing his hands on the ground.

Sarah felt thoroughly chastised. Her eyes were dangerously close to overflowing, but her interest had also been peaked. "Wards?" her voice wobbled softly.

"Yeah, likes the one I put on yer mirror," he grumbled softly, letting go of his jewel pouch. He was grateful for the slight change in conversation. "There's lots of types, but most are fer security and ta keep things out." Hoggle slowed as they walked into a small clearing. There was a quaint little hut wedged between a clump of trees. A small, dilapidated bridge spanned the creek next to it. It would have been picturesque, if not for the stench permeating everything. Oddly, Hoggle seemed to cheer up almost instantly. "Or keeps things in."

In the lull of their conversation, Sarah could hear a blare of noise coming from inside the hut. The nonstop snarling and growls that came from within were meant to sound fierce, but ultimately fell pathetically short. Mostly because of the passionate dialog they were sandwiched between.

"I shalt get out of this entrapment! Grrrr… Nay, dwarf-friend, ye shall not stop me. I am a noble knight! I shalt ne'er give up! Ruff! Yip yip! I will rescue m' lord 'n the Lady Sarah. No goblin fiend wilts stand after crossing with mine blades!"

Understanding dawned on Sarah. "Oh Hoggle…. You didn't..."

"I shalt restore honor to our blackened names! The indignity put upon us shalt not go unavenged. Aaaaaagrrrrr … Goblins beware! Sir Didymus comes for justice! Yip!"

Hoggle shrugged. "It's t' only way he'd stay outta trouble," he said. He was struggling to keep the mirth out of his words and a grin off his face. "If I's hadn't, he'd a' been runnin' off to fights them singlehandedly. He's wasn't too effective last time, if ya remembers." He paused and his tone was suddenly somber, "With t' way things are nows, they'd rip him t' shreds for sure."

Sarah understood. If she had her way, none of her friends would be facing those monsters again.

They walked slowly to the front of the small hut, listening to Sir Didymus' valiant posturing. Hoggle snickered before whispering, "How much ya wanna bet he's been at's it the whole time I's been gone?"

"Hoggle," Sarah admonished, trying to sound cross. She was betrayed by the smile blooming on her face. Sarah couldn't help but agree. "Sir Didymus certainly can be … single-minded when given a task," she laughed.

Hoggle was relieved to see her smile, but he knew it would be short lived. Once he lifted the ward on the hut, the truth would eventually come out. Hoggle had hoped to be able to gently ease Sarah into understanding the situation.

' _But Didymus don't know the meanin' of t' word subtle,_ ' he mused darkly, _'or secret.'_ There were still some things he was sure she'd be better off not knowing. The trick would be getting the fox to keep his big mouth shut …

Author's Note:

The last chapter had some issues fully uploading from my documents, but I did go back and fix that. (Thanks again to my hubby for catching the mistakes! That's what spouses are for … finding your faults and pointing them out. J/K.) It cut out some words and mushed a few sentences together. If you were wondering about those typos, it has been fixed and actually makes sense now.

I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I finally got in some more major plot details! Woo-hoo! It was kinda a struggle to get the info out through mainly dialog and little/to no action. If anyone has some suggestions/tips for that, I'd love to hear 'em.

I'll try to get the next chapter out within the week, but my husband is pushing to get moved in by this Saturday. So I will try my best, but I can't promise anything.

Thanks again for taking the time to read my story. And an extra big thanks to my reviewers! There aren't very many of you, but you are consistent and I love hearing from you.

-Casually Late


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth Hurts: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 7 – The Truth Hurts

Part 1

For once Sir Didymus' actions were within reason. It was completely understandable to Sarah that he would not react well to Hoggle's magical version of house arrest. It had no doubt been a nasty surprise for the knight, a betrayal of the worst kind. And yet Sarah couldn't find fault in Hoggle's actions. If anything, it gave her comfort knowing at least one of her friends had been safe.

Without taking her eyes off the hut, she began whispering to her companion. "Are you certain we'll be safe here?" She was wary of letting her guard down. Things in the Underground had a nasty way of popping up unexpectedly. It didn't take a genius to know that the goblins were up to something. It seemed too convenient that the little monsters would allow them to rest and regroup.

"It's the bog," he whispered patronizingly, "o'course it's safe. With my wards and the smell, no goblins will be messin' with us fer awhile."

They both jolted when Didymus' loud voice boomed from his open window. "Ye are safe here my fair maiden! No goblin would dare step foot within mine domain. T' would be folly to challenge a knight such as myself. Yip yip! Certain death awaits any creature that cometh calling with ill intent! The fiends has't much to answer for ..."

Sarah tuned out the fox's ranting as she glanced around the clearing. The area left Sarah with an impression of false peace. An aura of uneasy stillness had descended over the bog; it was as if the Labyrinth was holding its breath. The thought of the goblins lying in wait at the castle overshadowed the relief she felt for reuniting with Didymus.

When she looked back towards the hut, Hoggle was nearly to the door. "Hurry's up! I's have a feelin' this is gonna take a while," the dwarf grumbled without looking her way. Sarah felt an unexplainable restlessness settle over herself as she watched her friend disappear into the dwelling. Whatever she was about to learn inside that hut would not be pleasant; she did not feel at all ready for whatever task might lay ahead of her.

Sarah was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that Jareth was in danger. Out of everything that had happened since yesterday, that felt the most surreal. Jumping through mirrors, running from goblins, and navigating her way through a magical maze felt downright normal when compared to an incapacitated Goblin King.

' _As strange as it is, the Goblin King might need our help,'_ she thought, _'and I can't stand around forever.'_ Sarah walked mindlessly into the hut, stooping low to enter the tiny structure. _'I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting…'_

* * *

The Goblin King was tired of waiting. He wasn't accustomed to the quietness of solitude, not after centuries spent with innumerable goblins running underfoot. Jareth absent-mindedly twirled a few crystals as he walked through the Goblin City. The click of his boots on the stone paved road echoed in the silence. The atmosphere didn't feel quite right, and yet in a strange way it did.

It was very convincing, for a dream. If he hadn't known about the enchanted fruit beforehand he might have been tricked. He smirked devilishly to himself. _'I knew that dwarf would come in handy.'_

Boredom had begun to eat away at Jareth and he was sorely tempted to break the enchantment. He didn't know how long he had been inside the dream. It could have been days or weeks; time meant little to him here. His smirk stretched wider. Just a little longer and it would all fall into place. ' _Patience,_ ' he told himself, turning down a random lane. ' _It's almost time. Finally, after years of preparation…_ '

What he really needed was to follow the plan. Just sit back, relax, and wait for her to show up. The goblins would handle the rest. With a flick of his wrist Jareth sent the crystals flying into the air. In a shower of glitter, the Goblin City was replaced with a scenic hillside, the Castle beyond the Goblin City standing not far in the distance.

He strode up the hill, gently placing his hand on the lone tree at the top. The tree resonated with a powerful magic and despite its presence, was not a construct of the dreamscape. _'Very handy, indeed._ ' He contemplated the dream tree for a moment before sitting at its base. He reclined back in its shade and closed his eyes. Cushioning his head in his hands, Jareth stretched out and crossed his ankles _. 'Soon,_ ' he breathed in the sweet scent of ripe fruit, _'the real fun begins'._

* * *

To say that Sir Didymus was upset would have been an egregious understatement. Sarah and Hoggle were forced to endure nearly ten solid minutes of the fox's poetic rantings. The yips and barks only served to increase the pounding pressure of their headaches and to sour their moods further.

It was impossible to reason with Didymus when he worked himself up into a tizzy, so the friends resolved to sit and wait for him to calm down. Ambrosius, already well accustomed to his master's theatrics, had claimed a feather cushion on the window sill next to Sarah. The sun's warm rays and the occasional scratching behind his ears were a welcome distraction after enduring endless hours of the knight's hysterics.

Ambrosius was not the only one in a foul mood. Hoggle was irritable and brimming with unease. Didymus, with his uncontrollable fuming, might let slip something Sarah didn't need to know. At least, not yet. There was nothing he could do but hope his little friend didn't reveal anything he shouldn't.

The little knight darted spastically around his home, paying little to no attention to his guests. Occasionally he would alight on one of their shoulders, usually the dwarf's, and promptly be brushed off to continue his circuit around the room. As it happened more and more, Hoggle resisted the urge to pitch the poor creature out the window. He stared outside, calculating just how far Sir Didymus could be flung.

He was drawn from his dark thoughts by a quiet cough from the young woman beside him. She was gesturing with her freshly bandaged hand to their meager medical supplies resting on her lap. Looking up into her face, Hoggle blushed at the knowing look she was giving him. It wasn't hard to figure out what he'd been fantasizing about. _'Pfft! As if she weren't thinkin' the same thing_ ,' he pouted. Sarah gestured again, silently asking to see his burnt hand. He held it out and returned his gaze to the window.

It was nearly mid-day and Hoggle knew time was precious. They needed to leave soon if they were to attempt anything before nightfall. It wasn't safe to be out after that. _'Who's I kiddin'_ ,' he laughed scathingly, ' _it ain't safe during the day neither._ ' There was much to talk about and unfortunately, Sir Didymus was being extremely long-winded.

"… shall stop them! Yip! Together we shalt vanquish this evil from our fair lands! Let us venture forth and rescue our liege!" the fox nearly shouted. "Now that my Lady has't returned it shalt be but child's play! The fair Sarah will …"

Sarah coughed pointedly again, just loud enough to cause Sir Didymus to pause in his diatribe. Finally holding still, Didymus was able to fully take in the state of his companions. He raised his scruffy brows in silent question. "My Lady…?" the fox whispered aghast. Sarah sat hunched between Ambrosius and Hoggle in front of the open window. Her once fluffy pink bathrobe, now riddled with slashes, was a stained muddy brown mess. Sarah shifted uneasily under his gaze and vainly attempting to brush down her matted hair. She wished her robe was longer to cover the numerous cuts and scrapes that ran down her legs toward her battered feet. Sarah was utterly relieved to have finished wrapping those bleeding wounds quickly. If Didymus had taken notice of them, he never would have let the topic go.

"Sir Didymus, please," she gently interrupted. She may have sounded calm, but her demeanor was a façade, inside Sarah was panicking at the thought of listening to any more of Sir Didymus' flowery monologue. If it came to that, Sarah might make Hoggle's dream a reality and pitch their friend out the window. She needed to distract him immediately, for both their sakes. "What is going on? All I know is that the goblins have turned evil and the King is missing," she said in a rush.

That seemed to do the trick. The little knight whipped his head to stare unabashedly at the dwarf. "Sir Hoggle!" he exclaimed in shock. It quickly turned to disapproval. "Ye retrieved our Lady without making clear the peril of the situation?"

"There weren't time… they's were right behinds me the whole way! We's barely made it here!" _'It's even worse than befores,'_ Hoggle paled as guilt flooding him for shattering the mirror that had connected their two worlds. _'Without the rat, she's trapped here for sure, a target fer the goblins. 'N if Sarah can wake him, we'll all be safe,'_ he sighed, _'but Jareth'll never let her go.'_ Hoggle took one last look through the window, wishing they had left Sarah out of this. ' _Her old life's over 'n I'm too much of a coward t' tell her.'_ He tried to shrink further into himself as he gently wrung his freshly wrapped hand. It was beginning to itch from his nervous sweating.

Sarah stilled his hands as she nodded in agreement. "We've been running since last night," she paused, "or very early this morning." She turned to look down at him and he shrugged in response, not really caring. "How's should I know? Time runs diff'rently here 'n there. You's should know that."

She accepted the answer grudgingly and turned back to face Sir Didymus. "Well, none of that matters. I'm here now." Hoggle slouched further. "But I still don't know what's going on! What's happened to the Goblin King? And the goblins? The goblins said he was asleep, but that doesn't sound so serious." Her anxiety made all her questions blur together.

Didymus raised a furry eyebrow. "Not serious!" he yelped, sounding affronted. "My Lady! 'Tis not a matter of simple slumber," he huffed. "Our Lord hath been trapped within a dream!"

"Trapped," she asked meekly, "in a dream?" She tried to catch her friend's eyes, but Hoggle pointedly looked away. "Like … like I was?"

"Exactly the same," he mumbled. Her stomach lurched at his confirmation, nervous at what else they might tell her. "But why is he trapped? I was able to break free," she tried to reason.

"Well, he's can't!" snapped Hoggle. Sarah was shocked, by his outburst and her reaction to it. She was worried that the Goblin King, with all his magic, couldn't end the dream. ' _Who knows what horrors he might be facing?_ ' Yet, Sarah was more uneasy with the indescribable need that consumed her to save him. _'How am I supposed to help him? Why do I feel the need to help him? I shouldn't want to - he's the bad guy!'_

Her outrage grew at the mental image of the Goblin King passed out, surrounded by bloodthirsty goblins. "But how can we help him! The goblins know we're coming! If they were able to trap Jareth, we don't stand a chance!"

"Goblins?" Didymus questioned, tipping his head in confusion. "T'was not the goblins, M'Lady, that trapped the king." He sent a confused glance Hoggle's way. "No, t'was Sir Hoggle that created the enchantment."

The silence was deafening.

Hoggle tried to swallow around the lump that had settled deep in his throat. _'It's all my fault,_ ' echoed over and over in his mind. This is what he'd been dreading. He knew she'd have to find out sooner or later, but he was still terrified of her reaction.

Every part in Sarah's body had grown rigid with shock; she was having a hard time processing this latest twist. ' _Hoggle did this? But how?'_ she thought, glowering. _'Ugh! Nothing is making any sense!_ '

She shook the worthless thoughts from her mind and focused on the conversation at hand. "Explain. Now," she whispered tersely.

"Well, M'Lady," Didymus began, "it started years ago, after…" It sounded as if he was preparing to retell one of his infamous, epic-length adventures. Sarah had lost all patience for it. Without looking, Sarah raised a hand toward Didymus.

"No," she interrupted sharply, "from you." Her unforgiving eyes were locked on the dwarf. "And this time, if you value our friendship," Sarah warned quietly, "don't leave anything out."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hooray! His Royal Highness finally made his first appearance! And he's definitely up to something… I'm really curious to know if anyone predicted that the Goblin King was pulling a fast one. There's still a lot more to reveal, but now that the plot is moving right along Jareth will be getting a more considerable amount of screen time.

Oh my …! I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated. Unpacking and life in general have gotten in the way of my quiet writing time. Even though there is still a _**ton of crap**_ to unpack and organize, but I'll try harder to update more frequently from now on.

…and I think that's it. Nothing else to report. So, I'd like to say my customary thank you's to everyone who took the time to read my story and a special acknowledgement for all the members and guest that have generously left reviews. Even weeks later, I still get a giddy feeling from reading them. I'm sure all you writers know what I'm talking about.

Until next time.

-Casually Late


	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth Hurts: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 8 – The Truth Hurts

Part 2

Sticking to the plan was difficult. The drudgery of waiting was more pronounced than Jareth had been expecting. With nothing to do and no one around, the Goblin King struggled to occupy his time. ' _One can only lounge about for so long_.' That was how he found himself back in the Goblin City taking, of all things, a self-guided tour.

He glanced at his surroundings. He knew every nook and cranny of his kingdom. How could he not? He had been ruling for over the last three centuries. Still, it was eye-opening to experience it without the sounds and smells that normally accompanied reality. For perhaps the first time, the Goblin King was able to take in the sights of the city without distraction. _'Amazing how different the place is when the goblins and chickens are removed,'_ he noted satirically.

As he strolled, Jareth couldn't help but notice the overall crudeness and disrepair of the Goblin City. He wasn't sure why his subjects neglected to maintain their dwellings; it was at complete odds with the land of his birth, where order and perfection ruled the Fae. He wrote it off as one of the goblins' eccentricities, much like their obsessions with domesticating poultry and brewing their own stores of ale.

Jareth suppressed a shiver at the remembrance of the drink. A large barrel had been gifted to him at his coronation, so long ago. Had he known the horror that lay inside, and not been restrained by court decorum, he would have immediately incinerated the barrel. Then the brewery. Jareth sneered. Centuries later and still the memory hadn't failed to turn his stomach.

' _I was quite benevolent,_ ' he humbly boasted, _'not sending every goblin involved to an oubliette as my first act as king.'_

The aftertaste of the abominable drink had lingered even days after assuming the title of Goblin King. As punishment, Jareth's second act as king had been to imprison the brewers, but only so long as the flavor remained. The Goblin King grinned wolfishly. It had been nearly two weeks before the goblins were released from the oubliette.

"Very generous, indeed!" he laughed boisterously. Enough time had passed for Jareth to at last see the humor in the situation. He waved the unpleasant experience away and focused instead on more current events. ' _Surely, it's almost time for her to arrive_ ,' he reassured himself before beginning to brood. ' _I'm fast running out of places to inspect._ '

He exited the main road into what would have been the far northeast corner of the Goblin Market. It housed the Marine District and was made up of countless fish stalls. He paused briefly before entering the narrow lane, under normal circumstances he would have avoided this location. ' _It runs a very distant second to the bog,_ ' he mused, grateful for the absence of the usual odors and noisy goblins. He had always wondered why the goblins were so sensitive to the Bog of Eternal Stench, but seemed to relish the pungent smell of the fish market. ' _Such odd creatures,_ ' he mused.

As per usual, his subjects had let this section of the city become rundown again. The goblins were sure to argue that it was homely, as they had every time he confronted them in the last three hundred years. Jareth didn't have the heart, or the patience, to educate the goblins on the multiple meanings of the word. Despite their objections, he knew repairs were a necessary evil that he tried to inflict on his people as little as possible.

It looked quite shabby with its rotting carts, crumbling buildings, and dirt filled streets. It was a wonder that this nearly decrepit market could be the envy of all Underground commerce, but everyone knew that things weren't always what they seemed in the Labyrinth.

Normally, Jareth let the goblins do as they pleased, but he had to draw the line somewhere. The state of the Goblin Market directly reflected onto him and needed to be maintained, to a certain extent. It was, after all, a _goblin_ market. Foreign traders not only bought and sold goods while in his kingdom, they were also a means of transporting information. It would not be wise to let rumors of a declining economy run wild through the Underground simply because the goblins didn't understand the importance of presentation.

He'd endured enough indignity the last time a rumor had broken out about the Labyrinth. The fact that it had been true increased the sting of his humiliation. The Goblin King had been brought low all because of a stubborn, spoiled girl with near unreasonable expectations.

He glanced around, then added this area to his mental list of city improvements before venturing further into the market. As he walked the Goblin King's thoughts drifted, as they often did, back to Sarah. He would soon be seeing her again, if all went well. He could keep his giddy excitement from appearing on his face, but he could not mask the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

It had been a long time since he had seen more than a glimpse of her. It had been painful for him. Quite literally, in fact, as Jareth paid a high price each time he conjured a crystal to spy on her. Sarah's victory prevented the Goblin King from meddling in her life in many ways. The magical jolt of pain he felt when watching her was only one of a handful. When they had become too painful to endure, he sent out the goblins to be his eyes and ears. In the end, it was the magical wards protecting her that led the Goblin King straight to what would later inspire this entire scheme.

Jareth chuckled at the irony.

Sarah was beyond irate. She honestly didn't think there had been a word created yet that could convey just how angry she was. Sarah was almost wishing she hadn't discarded the tree branch after they had entered the bog. She felt there was one more being in the Labyrinth that deserved to be walloped.

' _How could he keep this from me?'_ she seethed as she crossed her arms, followed by her legs, which began shaking impatiently. _'Wakes me up at an ungodly hour to run from manic goblins without mentioning the tiny detail that it's all his fault!'_ Uncrossing her legs, she stood from her place beside the window and rubbed her arms. Sarah was unable to sit still while so agitated. _'It's not like he didn't have plenty of time to mention it, say … in the handful of hours we spent together sneaking through the Labyrinth!'_

Hoggle was desperately grasping for words while Sarah stewed. His mouth had run dry and the room felt several degrees hotter. He stayed at his spot by the window, afraid to get in Sarah's way while she paced.

He cleared his throat. It was time for the truth. "The Rat …" he spoke hesitantly. At Sir Didymus' outraged scoff, he began again. "His Majesty's been … flounderin' these last few years …"

"How long?" she asked briskly. Every bit of information was important, and with her friend keeping much of it to himself, she would have to dig. If Hoggle wanted to be secretive, she'd just have to read between the lines.

Hoggle's brows turned down. "Five years. Maybe six." He hoped she wouldn't make the connection to her run through the Labyrinth. "But that's not important. The kingdom was starting to suffer fer it. Didymus here thought it'd be a good idea to … help him out."

She turned expectantly to the fox. He at least had the grace to look bashful. "Ahhh hahaha … M' Lady, the King turned to his humble knight for counsel. I advised his Majesty as best I could, but alas the fae are overly emotional beings. Their kind are easily given to long bouts of depression, a curse that comes with the blessing of longevity. In the end, 'twas obvious M'Lord was suffering terribly and the only way t' overcome it was to …" He jumped slightly at the loud, rhythmic thumping of Sarah's tapping foot. A clear sign to hurry up. "Was to …," he sounded unsure, "… take some time off?"

Hoggle and Sir Didymus stood stock still as they watched Sarah. She wasn't looking at them; instead she was concentrating intently on the ceiling, sorting through her thoughts. "Let me get this straight," Sarah said, turning to them in uncertainty. She raised a questioning brow. "You thought the Goblin King needed a vacation?"

The fox cringed and twitched his tail. "Ummm … yes?"

Sarah closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, praying for patience. Through clenched teeth she ground out, "Would either of you imbeciles care to explain how you thought drugging Jareth was a good idea?"

They looked at each other in panic. When it was put that way it almost sounded treasonous. Visions of being dunked in the bog flashed through Hoggle's mind. _'Maybe's I don't want Jareth to wakes up after all,'_ he trembled.

Sarah was shaking her head in disbelief. "Hoggle, how could you? I expect this sort of thing from Sir Didymus, but you …?" She was at a loss for words, struggling to articulate herself. Her hands waved in front of her as if they could help find the words she needed.

Hoggle's temper was fanned back to life at Sarah's belittling tone. She didn't understand. She hadn't watched the Labyrinth start to wither and crumble around her; nor did she have to live with the knowledge that she alone was responsible for creating this waking nightmare.

"It weren't going to be forever," he snapped, jumping up from his seat. "Those lil' monsters weren't supposed to even know! No one was. It were meant to be a short break, a few hours at most, where's he could get over this pathetic obsession. Get 'is head back on straight." The dwarf groaned in exasperation while stomping his foot. "Augh! That's the only reason I's grew that stupid fruit!"

That caught Sarah's attention. "You grew it?" she asked in shock.

"O'course I's did!" Hoggle barked, "I's the gardener!" He paused to glare at her. "Weren't you listening earlier?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she pointed her finger at him. Sir Didymus looked between his friends, at a loss for what to do. He was better suited for battles involving swords, not ones fought with words. _'Who needeth words, when my trusty blade shalt speak for me?'_ He would leave the arguing to his companions.

Sarah would have flung her hands up had the hut not been so small, instead she settled for sneering at the dwarf. "No offense, but why would the Goblin King need a gardener? Couldn't he just …," she waved her hands in the air, a mockery of the Jareth's theatrics. "…magic it himself?"

"Sure's he could," Hoggle snorted, "but I's the better option." The look she gave him showed she was having a hard time buying it. "Hmph! 'Course he can blow a bubble and tidy up the Labyrinth. But that's all it'd be! Tidying up!" Hoggle jabbed his chest with his fingers. "My magic isn't as flashy, but it's plenty strong! You's just can't immediately sees the results."

"What kind of results?" she snipped.

"Well, I's a gardener," Hoggle drawled obnoxiously, "so o' course it shows through the land and the plants." Sarah didn't like his condescending attitude. They glared harshly at one another, neither speaking nor wanting to back down.

Sir Didymus saw this as his opportunity. "'Tis time to set 'side our discord and face the problem at hand." Hoggle and Sarah turned together to glare at the fox. He shrank back from their towering forms. "Perhaps?" he added meekly.

Hoggle looked away first. "He's right," he muttered. "Now's not the time to be fightin'."

"At least not with each other," Sarah said under her breath.

"That's the spirit, M'Lady!" cheered the dense fox, earning another glare from the disheveled young woman. Sarah gently laid a hand on her pounding head. Yelling had not been the best of ideas. "Ok," she sighed, "so back to drugging Jareth with a peach…"

"A dream fruit ain't always a peach."

Sarah physically bit back the urge to scream at Hoggle's patronizing tone. She rubbed her temples, hoping for some relief from the pressure. "Pretend I'm not from around here," she said, unsuccessfully trying to keep her voice even, "and that I have no idea what that means!"

"Okay, okay. Relax," Hoggle said while rolling his bulbous eyes. Sarah once again started fantasizing about being reunited with her trusty tree branch.

At seeing the crazed gleam in Sarah's eyes, Hoggle quickly cleared his throat. "So, not all dream fruits are the same. It all depends on the person eatin' it. When it's picked, it's becomes whatever fruit the runner likes best. You's got a peach, because you's wanted a peach."

Sarah shook her head in understanding, that wasn't a hard concept to grasp. She still felt unnerved whenever she thought of the fruit. If she tried too hard to picture her dream, her mind would sometimes begin to grow a bit fuzzy. It wasn't always an unpleasant feeling and that was the most disturbing of all.

Hoggle could see she was unsettled and felt a renewed surge of guilt and self-loathing. "Don't feels bad. It's normal ta feels that way. It's meant ta be a temptation, the Labyrinth makes sure o' that. And it's just takes one taste for it to crush your hopes and dreams".

"Sounds kinda sadistic for a fruit …" she rebuffed.

"Yeah, well… welcome to the Labyrinth," he deadpanned.

Despite her lingering feelings of fury towards Hoggle and the direness of their situation, Sarah couldn't resist a slight smile. "You're just being dramatic. How can a fruit crush people's hopes and dreams?"

The dwarf shrugged. "Well it's magical. It tempts you with what you's think you's want in life, then twists it into something…" he paused searching for an adequate description. "… Not right," he finished with a grimaced. It really was the only way he could explain it.

Sarah recalled the disturbing images from her own dream; even years later, the hazy fantasy still appealed to her inner romantic. She just couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. Sarah allowed herself only a brief moment to reminisce on the feelings that had overwhelmed her in the strange ballroom. She blushed as they mostly revolved around her illusive dance partner. ' _Definitely a temptation …_ '

"Aww, don't worry," Hoggle tried to reassure her, misunderstanding the cause of her blush. "It's don't get used much on runners nowadays." He hobbled to the window to sit down beside her and patted her leg affectionately. "I's didn't even recognize it at first when Jareth gave me yours."

"But … I thought you said you grew it?"

"Jareth grew that one," he grumbled, his face contorting as if he had tasted something foul. Hoggle wiggled around on the cushion, obviously uncomfortable. She couldn't tell if it was because of the cushion or the topic. "An' it's a good thing he did, too. I's not supposed to grows the stuff." Sarah looked at him, blatantly confused. He answered her unspoken question, "Too dangerous. Just look what it did ta Jareth. If one o' my fruits could trap even him ..." he trailed off.

He turned to stare dejectedly out the window. "I's shoulda ne'er taken that seed," he whispered angrily. "So stupid! I knows ne'er ta trust a goblin."

"Friend, Hoggle?" Sir Didymus spoke softly. The fox had been strangely silent during most of their conversation, so much so, that both the young woman and the dwarf had nearly forgotten about him. Hoggle turned his miserable, bloodshot eyes from the window to find his small friend crouched before him.

"'Tis not thine fault alone, Brother Hoggle," Didymus soothed, laying a comforting paw on Hoggles' knee. "The two of us hast been betrayed by those goblin scoundrels. 'Twas them, that took 'vantage of our noble hearts and tricked us into ensnaring our lord. Our only fault 'twas presuming we could mend a broken heart."

Hoggle cringed. 'Didymus, you idiot!' his mind screamed.

"A broken heart…?" Sarah looked sharply between her two friends. _'But whose? Certainly not the Goblin King's,'_ she blanched. Sarah intimidatingly stared down Hoggle when his eyes nervously darted her way. "Hoggle…" she warned sweetly. "Is there something else you'd like to tell me? Hmmm? Something you may have … left out?

Hoggle wasn't fooled by the sugary sweetness of her voice, he'd known her far too long for that. "Ah ha ha ha," he laughed nervously. He swallowed anxiously before answering. "Um… no?" Hoggle tried to smile sheepishly, but it came across as a grimace.

Sarah frowned darkly. "Wrong answer."

Author Note:

Some typos and grammar errors have been fixed. Thanks to Unnamed Wanderer for pointing those out so quickly. I hope the mistakes weren't too distracting from the chapter.

Thanks again, everyone, for reading. I check my story traffic waaaayyyyy too many times a day to be healthy, but I love seeing that people are reading my story. So thanks to you all for upping the number.

-Casually Late


	9. Chapter 9 - The Best of Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 9 – The Best of Intentions

Since Sarah had weaseled her way into Hoggle's life, he could honestly say that she had turned his world completely upside down. Yet, for all his grumbling he didn't count that as a bad thing. She had become the first of many friends and had taught him how to be brave, if not a little reckless. Hoggle had come to cherish his human friend so much over the years that he had vowed to protect Sarah no matter what, even if it had to be from herself.

He was currently debating if that had been a wise decision. _'I's just wanted t' protect her! She's too soft hearted. That rat woulda taken 'vantage o' that!'_ the dwarf inwardly grumbled. _'Lousy excuse of a …'_

"UMPH!" Hoggle exhaled painfully before scowling up at the young woman currently seated on his back. "And she's had the nerve t' calls me frumpy…" he huffed inaudibly around the handkerchief shoved in his mouth.

"I'm sorry _Hogshead_ , I didn't catch that," Sarah said mockingly, her smile brimming with blatant insincerity. "Were you saying something?" The young woman had not reacted well to finding out that Hoggle was hiding, yet again, another secret from her; especially one of such a personal nature.

Looking down at her longtime friend Sarah felt a few pangs of guilt, unsure if she had taken things too far this time. When Hoggle continued to glare and grunt at her, Sarah's wavering conscience faded and was replaced with her previous righteous indignation. She had been able to make out a handful of Hoggle's muffled words and they had not been flattering.

To be spiteful, she began sharply prodding him between the ribs. Each jab had him grunting and flinching more than the last. Hoggle tried his best to dodge her fingers while wrestling to throw her off his back, but nothing he did had any effect.

"This would be so much easier if you would just spill already! Goodness knows, we don't have a lot of time," she snapped. Sarah paused in her ministrations to tap her chin in fake thoughtfulness. "Although, that was according to you …" she said petulantly, "and I'm not sure I trust what you say anymore, _Hogweed_."

The dwarf's ears burned crimson as he inwardly fumed. It hadn't taken her long to overpower him with her larger frame. As soon as he was gagged and hogtied, Sarah had started in with her interrogation. And the name calling.

' _She knows I's hate that!'_ Hoggle seethed.

So far it was proving to be a very trying experience for the both of them. Sarah refused to be left in the dark any longer and Hoggle was stubborn in his belief that the truth would only end up hurting her. They were getting nowhere fast.

Sarah sighed melodramatically while inspecting her nails. "Oh _Hogwash_ , if you refuse to help me," she said in perfect impersonation of his least favorite monarch, "I'll just have to find someone else who will." Sarah paused and theatrically turned to gaze toward their quiet host. When she turned to look back down into Hoggle's eyes, they were full of challenge.

Hoggle sighed. In all their scuffling, he had not forgotten about Sir Didymus. The dwarf darted his eyes toward his reluctant partner in crime, already knowing that the fox would never be able to hold his tongue. Hoggle slumped further in defeat, resting his face on the dusty floor. _'All's that effort fer nothin','_ he moaned _._

Sir Didymus shook his head wearily. The small knight resting quietly across the room wasn't as oblivious as his friends believed him to be. He had taken to sitting by the window with Ambrosius, waiting for the girl and the dwarf to settle their differences. After seeing the maiden restrain their friend so quickly, Sir Didymus had no desire to join the fray, verbally or otherwise. Besides, it was against the very nature of a knight to harm or threaten a lady.

He lovingly patted his steed and resolved to sit and wait patiently for his own interrogation to begin. Sir Didymus looked sadly at the struggling dwarf; concealing the truth from Sarah had been wrong, but his friend's heart had been in the right place.

He took a moment to secretly observe Sarah. Her typically immaculate appearance had taken on an edge of desperation. Her long hair hung hopelessly tangled around her pale face and accentuated the dark bags under each eye that had sprung up overnight. Sir Didymus had never seen her so disheveled or fatigued. Not even after her initial jaunt through the Labyrinth six years ago, nor during her short stint at college, had she ever looked so exhausted. His Lady seemed more listless now in the face of this misadventure, than against anything she had ever encountered before. Continuing his observation, the small knight curled his lip and snarled inwardly as he once again surveyed the multitude of tears that littered Sarah's now grubby house robe.

' _How dare they threaten my Lady! Those ruffians shalt know the taste of mine steel soon enough! Grrrr….'_

It alarmed him greatly that his friends had arrived in such poor health with barely concealed injuries, but now given the time to observe them Sir Didymus was more concerned over the aura of disappointment and sadness that seemed to shroud the both of them. Sarah had always worn her emotions on her sleeve and thus was unable to fully conceal the distress she felt at Hoggle's dishonesty. And though he tried, Hoggle was not nearly as skilled with concealing his feelings as he believed himself to be. Just underneath the anger and harsh words, Hoggle currently looked as if his world had already ended.

' _This must be put right,'_ Didymus sighed to himself. Having made his decision, the small knight stood and quietly cleared his throat.

The staring contest between Sarah and Hoggle ended abruptly. It pained the fox to see her face so weary and full of suspicion.

"I can no longer abide by this deception, however small it may seem. 'Twas made with the best of intentions, however, we hath done as you wished for long enough, my friend," Didymus said harshly, pointedly ignoring the infuriated glare from the restrained dwarf. "Now 'tis the time for honesty and action, not petty squabbling. Let our lady decide what she may with the truth."

With his statement hanging heavily in the air, Didymus turned to collect his sword and scabbard from their place beside the door. Without looking at his companions, the knight fastened them around his waist and went about his hut gathering all that he might need for the coming confrontation. Tiny daggers and an assortment of weapons Sarah didn't know the names for were promptly and discreetly hidden on his person. She was surprised by his speed and efficiency, having only seen him fight during her journey through the Labyrinth. Despite his supposed ease handling his weapons, her memories of Sir Didymus' prowess did not encourage any confidence in their coming conflict and Sarah hoped they could find a way to reach Jareth without further engaging the enemy.

From his spot on the floor Hoggle bristled at the fox's words. "Hmm. Nmhmm hmmn. Hmph!" He glared at Didymus as Sarah roughly removed the gag from his mouth.

"Now see here, ya mangy fuzz ball! Yer not gonna tells her nothin'! This is all Jareth's fault 'n she don't need to be drug inta it more than she already is! She don't owe him nothin'!" He began struggling to get up and yelped when Sarah cuffed him on the ear.

"Don't talk to Didymus like that! And you don't get to make that decision for me, Hogdog!" she articulated by squashing Hoggle further into the floor. Sir Didymus rolled his visible eye and continued his preparations.

"Gah! Quit it, ya crazy human!" the dwarf wheezed out.

"Crazy? You haven't seen crazy!" Sarah muttered as she shifted to rest more fully on the dwarf. He groaned huskily from the added weight. "You need to pick a story and stick with it! Whose fault is it, Hog-breath: the Goblin King's or yours?"

Hoggle paused in his struggling. His mouth silently opened and closed as he fumbled for a reply, just now coming to realize the contradictions he had been making in his arguments. Unwilling to concede, Hoggle scowled darkly. "But I's only … he's the one that … augh! You's wouldn't understand!" He sharply turned his head away and snorted, unsettling a thin layer of dust covering the floor.

"I would if you would just tell me! Or maybe you'd like to blame _me_ instead?" she finished with a frown. "After all," she whispered bitterly, "If I hadn't been so selfish to wish away Tobey, this wouldn't be happening now." Sarah focused her gaze on the floor. She continued, her voice full of conviction and self-loathing, "If it weren't for me you'd all be safe."

"No!" he hissed. Sarah was taken by surprise at the vehemence in his voice. She was almost bucked off her perch on Hoggle's back as he suddenly began to struggle fiercely. She was only able to keep him restrained through years of experience wrestling with her younger brother.

"He's the one bein' selfish! Not you's!" Hoggle thundered up at her. His face rapidly flushing red from struggling as he ranted. "He's the reason you ain't safe! Why the Labyrinth ain't safe! It's Jareth's fault you's back down here with no way home! And I's bet that rat wouldn't even care! And why's would he? Always goin' on as if he's the only one ta ever have his heart broken. Ha! Finds me one bein' in the entire Labyrinth that ain't gots a broken heart and I's take it all back!"

The group in the small hut fell uncomfortably still at Hoggle's outburst, each lost in their own thoughts. Deeply distressed by his words, Sir Didymus glanced solemnly towards the window where his mount remained resting. Together they shared a knowing look of joint pain and unwavering comradery. Ambrosius sat up faithfully on his favorite cushion, slowly wagged his tail, and whined a soft encouragement. With an incline of his head, the small knight offered the dog a broken smile.

Had Sarah been watching their silent acknowledgment or even heard the second half of Hoggle's outburst, she would have been brimming with curiosity. For once she might have even looked forward to hearing the little fox's over-embellished tales of the past.

She would have, had her mind not stalled at Hoggle's mention of home.

Sarah's next heated response died in her throat as confusion spread across her face. "What do you mean no way home?" she shrieked, her voice ringing with a touch more panic than anger.

* * *

Author's Note:

Let me start by apologizing for the extended wait for this chapter. (100+ days is _not_ ok in my book). I had lost momentum over the holidays and have been struggling to get back in the swing of writing ever since. Basically, I let myself have too much time to "review and stew" over what I had already written and where I was planning on taking this story. I am a bit over-critical of my work and up until about a week ago, I had convinced myself this story was garbage. I would read (and reread, and reread), but I wouldn't touch it besides minor editing.

With that said, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I know it feels a bit abrupt at the end, but I figured something is better than nothing. Hopefully, posting this will help with my motivation to keep writing more consistently. The next update should not take nearly as long as I hope to start scheduling daily writing times for myself.

If you see any mistakes within this chapter, please let me know. I tried to catch all of them, but I only did a quick once over before posting.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

-Casually Late


	10. Chapter 10 - Losing Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 10 – Losing Hope

The throne room was dark, filthy, and barbaric in its design. As he entered into the chamber, Jareth sneered at the overbearing stone features; they had not grown on him during his reign. If anything, he could hardly tolerate this place. The unforgiving stone lacked any warmth and never failed to leech the liveliness straight out of his spirit.

Having to step over chicken bones, droppings, and unidentifiable liquids puddled across the floor brought another grimace to his face. Jareth had been struggling for years to desensitize himself to the shabby appearance and lack of hygiene of the Goblin Kingdom and its citizens. Apparently, he still had a long way to go.

The room stood grimly empty and still, devoid of its usual frivolity. Jareth had fully expected this when he chose to come here, but now faced with the emptiness inside this room, he wished he'd chosen anywhere else.

Throwing himself recklessly onto his throne, Jareth took in his gloomy surroundings. He was shocked to find, in a strange twist of irony, that he missed his subjects' insufferable cheerfulness and mayhem. ' _How peculiar…'_ he reluctantly admitted, ' _that it feels wrong to be in here without the chickens…_ '

Even if he could ignore his distaste for live poultry, he would never enjoy spending time within these walls; it was in this very room that his freedom had been taken from him. Unfortunately today, Jareth was just melancholy enough to venture in, but with the goblins gone the memories were beginning to become too oppressive for him.

Jareth sighed miserably into his fist, after all this time he still yearned for his home.

He scowled at the path his thoughts were taking him and jolted from his throne. ' _That is the past!_ ' he angrily chastised himself. _'This is my home now!'_ Stalking toward the window, Jareth's boots clicked loudly on the stone flooring. He fervently hoped the sunlight might settle his agitated nerves and brighten his mood as he perched himself on the ledge and breathed deeply.

It had been so long since he had last seen the paradise that was his native land, but he could still picture it clearly. The land itself had seemed to glow with vitality and untainted virtue; it was a stark contrast to this barren wasteland. He clenched his eyes shut to block out the view.

Out this window all Jareth saw was the reminder of what he had lost. It had cost him everything when he had come to the Goblin Kingdom.

He had been such a trusting fool.

* * *

"What do you mean no way home!"

Only after Sarah had repeated her panicked shriek a second time, did Hoggle fully realize what he had let slip. His large eyes bugged out and he once again began frantically struggling to get away. Even in his desperation to flee, Sarah's weigh on top of him was too substantial to overcome.

"Damn me and my big mouth!"

"Hoggle?" she spoke shakily. Her friend clenched his jaw at the vulnerability he heard in her voice. "I can't go home?" He stubbornly refused to look at her. There were no smoky candles to blame any tears on this time.

"Sir Hoggle I must protest!" the fox loudly interrupted. "The Lady Sarah can return the way she came. That is how these things work…"

Sarah gasped and jerked back from Hoggle, nearly tripping on her robe in her haste. As she staggered to her feet, Hoggle sat up. Remaining on the dusty floor he stared at his bandages, feeling only minimal pain from his blistered and bleeding hand. It was his heart that caused him the most pain, it ached with intense shame. _'I wish there'd been another way…'_ He would never forgive himself for breaking that mirror.

The young woman turned towards Didymus. "It's broken."

"I beg your pardon?" the knight questioned in alarm.

"The mirror," Sarah repeated flatly, "it's broken. Hoggle broke it to keep the goblins from getting through."

Sir Didymus began to nervously twitch his tail. "Oh dear…" They all sat in uncomfortable silence, milling over this latest news.

"I's didn't know how t' tell ya."

She couldn't bear to look at him. This was perhaps the worst shock she'd experienced thus far; it was hard for her to believe it. "There has to be another way."

"Oh, there is," Hoggle squirmed uncomfortably in the face of her detachment, "but you's ain't gonna like it."

Her dull eyes slowly rose to his, shining with a fragile hope. Hoggle just shook his head as if they'd already been defeated. "He's the only one strong 'nough to go Above without a portal. And I's would be willing ta bet everything in m' jewel pouch he's won't take ya."

Sarah groaned miserably. No one needed to voice just who "he" was. She wandered over to the window and plopped down next to Ambrosius. She absentmindedly started stroking the dog in a vain attempt at seeking comfort.

"I must object, Sir Hoggle! Our king is honorable! Surely he would not hesitate in granting a lady's request, particularly one as dire as this."

"Honorable? Naw," Hoggle snorted, "but you's right, he's wouldn't hesitate." Hoggle glanced sharply between Didymus and Sarah. He looked as if he were to going to be ill. "But fer what price? His kind don't do nothin' fer free."

Didymus opened his mouth, affronted at Hoggle's negative generalization of the Fae. "An' arguin' over sterotypes won't matter at all!" Hoggle snapped as if they'd had this conversation a million times before. He harshly jerked his thumb towards Sarah. "Cause this time it's her."

Once again overcome with emotions and unable to restrain himself, Sir Didymus began to fidget and flit about his hut. "Then even more assuredly because it _is_ the Lady Sarah!" the fox raised his voice and postured theatrically. His inability to control his zeal caused his tail to bristle behind him comically as he snarled. "His Majesty _must_ escort her safely home. His very nature as a fae demands that he serve the one he …"

"Don't you's _dare_ finish that!" Hoggle roared. Sarah was startled out of her state of shock by his infuriated reply. "I's admit there's something there, but it _ain't_ that!"

Sir Didymus continued to twitch as he came to stand as still as possible beside the dwarf. The knight patiently gave him a long suffering look.

"Brother Hoggle," he said softly, just loud enough that only the dwarf could hear him. The fox's words, for once, were lacking their usual fervor. Sarah unconsciously leaned forward and tightened her grip on Ambrosius' fur, causing the dog to whine in slight discomfort.

"You know that I am . . . intimately acquainted with the symptoms of a broken heart. Trust me when I say this: his Majesty assuredly suffers them all." At the slight sound of his steed's keening Didymus closed his eyes and sighed, his heart heavy with regret. After a long moment, Didymus turned pointedly to stare into the dwarf's disbelieving eyes. "I swear it on my Lady."

They both knew he wasn't talking about Sarah.

Hoggle blanched at the blatant reference to the knight's tragic past. It always made him queasy when other's shared anything emotional. Hoggle found it impossible to reason with Sir Didymus whenever he mentioned the Lady Theodora.

In the face of Sir Didymus' sorrow and utter conviction, Hoggle began to second guess himself. Sir Didymus guarded his past as faithfully, if not more so, than he had ever guarded the dilapidated bridge in the Bog. Even still, Hoggle had made up his mind about the Goblin King decades ago and there was nothing the fox could say that would ever make him fully trust Jareth.

He hunched over and self-consciously scratched his chin. Out of the corner of his eye, he took in the rugged appearance of his first real friend. Sarah was sitting alert across the small room and Hoggle was loathe to discuss any of this nonsense in her presence. "But he's don't even know her…" he bit out softly, "How's can he's claim t' love 'er?"

"His Majesty has made no such declaration."

Hoggle stared at Sir Didymus as if he had finally lost his mind. Or what little had remained of it. "Wha..!" he hollered in shock. "Then why's we even arguin'! If he ain't said so, then he don't! We's just wastin' time!"

"Ye are forgetting," Didymus reprimanded after seeing the confusion on Sarah's face, "His Majesty is of the Fae. His kind are … secretive when it comes to matters of the heart."

Hoggle grudgingly grunted an affirmative. Everyone knew how unforthcoming the Fae could be. ' _Cryptic, conniving bastards the lot of them_ ,' he glowered.

Sir Didymus prattled on, delighted to share his limited knowledge with Sarah, who for once, was listening intently to his every word. "Some say they experience love at first sight, others that they cannot even feel the emotion. But we do know his Majesty can feel other emotions, we've seen them ourselves . . . so why not love?" He paused before turning back towards Hoggle. The dwarf glared darkly at him, knowing what he was about to say. Didymus showed no hesitation as he gestured toward Sarah. "And why not for our Lady?"

Sarah sucked in a breath.

"Stupid fae n' their complex 'motions," Hoggle said under his breath before shouting, "I's not buyin' it!" A thick cloud of dust lurched up into the air as the dwarf angrily stomped his foot.

The hut was beginning to grow unbearably stifling to Sarah. Her throat and eyes burned from the irritation of the newly kicked up dust and the implications of the conversation. The more she listened to her friends, the more desperate she became to escape the small structure.

' _Oh God, there's no way home. He's got no reason to let me go and I've got nothing to offer in exchange. Didymus has to be wrong – there is no way he could…'_ Sarah's stomach faltered at the possibility. Overcome with nausea, Sarah stumbled for the door. "I need some fresh air," she gasped lightly as she harshly yanked it open.

"You's ain't gonna find any out there!" Hoggle called after her, his words resonating with the barest hint of mirth.

Of course, he was right. Sir Didymus' hut was smack dab in the middle of the Bog of Eternal Stench, but Sarah found she could mostly ignore the smell in favor of the calming effects of the cool breeze and the near silence. She leaned against the wall of the hut and bent over to brace her hands on her knees. She focused on taking deep, calming breaths. Sarah's heart was still racing, as were her thoughts. It was impossible to wrap her mind around any of this.

Sir Didymus seemed convinced of Jareth's affection for her. She almost laughed at the thought before sobering as she considered Hoggle's words. ' _He didn't try to deny Jareth's feelings… he just argued what they were_.' She dropped her head, allowing her long, ratty hair to shield her momentarily from the world.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Jareth turned from the window, fully aware that his intense feelings were being manipulated by the dream fruit. The dwarf had done his job spectacularly well. _'A little too well…_ ' Jareth grumbled, dejectedly running a nervous hand through his hair.

The Goblin King had not expected the dream fruit to be so magically potent. Even with all his talents, Jareth was slowly becoming susceptible to its enchantment. It was doing a marvelous job of twisting his hopes and dreams against him; preying on his desire for peace and quiet.

After ruling over the rowdy goblins for centuries, surely no one could blame him for desiring some quiet solitude.

The fruit was distorting his inner desires so artfully that he almost missed when his dream had subtly begun to morph from quiet relaxation to haunting isolation. In the unnatural stillness of the dream, the Goblin King was suffocating from his aching loneliness. This haunting isolation was beginning to take its toll and it left Jareth with too much time to dwell on the past.

He shivered at the thought of when this nightmare would twist for the final time to confront him fully with his greatest fear. He was not so naive as to not know what form it would take.

If the goblins could get Sarah to hurry up, he may not have to face it alone.

Jareth was quickly losing hope of that possibility. He began to pace. ' _This time, I may not recover…_ '

Some experiences were not meant to be relived.

* * *

"Try to not look so unhappy to see me, Jareth," the rakish young man laughed. He stood leaning casually against the filthy stone wall, looking very much out of place in his pristine finery. "After all, how many decades has it been?" The man that looked back at Jareth was eerily similar, in manners and appearance. His sharp aristocratic features and coloring easily betrayed their connection.

Jareth cringed as he looked around himself and the memory the dream fruit had chosen to torment him with. He could feel the weight of the restrictions it placed upon him; nothing could be altered, only endured.

Jareth had been in no mood to humor his companion back then; he was even less inclined now. Resigning himself to this cruel torture, Jareth surrendered to his role. "Just the one, little brother," he said in a clipped tone. His past and present voices resonated together as the memory continued on as it had once before.

"Aw, well …" the younger man cleared his throat and replied merrily, "it felt much longer." Jareth found he did not like being on the receiving end of his own trademark smirk, especially the second time around.

Reliving the shock of finding himself surrounded by menacing goblins then unwittingly seized and transported into another country was not a pleasant experience. After realizing what was happening, Jareth could barely restrain himself from striking the man before him. But giving in to the urge would accomplish nothing; after all, it was not really his brother, just a phantom from his own memories.

Ironically, his current thoughts were nearly identical to the ones of his past self. They overlapped within Jareth's mind in a confusing jumble of emotions. He struggled to quiet his present raging thoughts and unsuccessfully attempted to peacefully merge with the consciousness of his younger self within the memory.

With his current resentment and heartache, it was impossible. Jareth instead chose to resign himself to watching the remainder of this memory as if from afar. He hoped the emotional detachment would lessen the sting of the past.

' _I should have seen this coming…_ ' his past-self seethed. ' _Bregan had always been intrigued by this place. I just wished he'd left me out of it. How could he bring me to some place so … foul_.' A more youthful Jareth looked down with disgust at the black creature strutting around his feet before mirthlessly booting it into the air. The chicken screeched in outrage as it was launched across the throne room.

The term could only be loosely applied to the chamber and Jareth gazed with aversion at the filthy chaos and misshapen goblins surrounding him. There was nothing grand about this realm; he would never understand Bregan's all-consuming fascination with the Labyrinth. Jareth hoped his time here would be short.

Sneering at the creatures that filled the rustic stone room, Jareth stiffly waved his right hand in a circular motion, effortlessly calling a crystal to his palm. His companion instantly lost his lackadaisical manner at this show of power and vainly raised his arms in preparation to shield himself. He knew firsthand what Jareth was capable of.

In the far corner of his mind, Jareth savored the memory of fear on his brother's face.

Bregan swallowed thickly. "Come now, big brother," he stuttered out, "there's no need for that…"

Jareth slid his eyes from the orb to his brother, a malicious smirk growing on his face. Since childhood Jareth had always been playfully mischievous, yet in all their years together Bregan had never been so terrified of his older brother.

"No need?" Jareth sneered at his surroundings, "I really do believe there is." Taking the crystal in both hands, Jareth crushed it between his palms. Bregan cringed at the explosion of energy it released. The raw, overwhelming power of Jareth's magic had always been terrifying to witness.

When the smoke had cleared, Jareth's eye's danced with mirth. He smiled mockingly as he began to brush the glitter off the leather gloves now covering his hands. "Much better," he sighed as he adjusted them haughtily, "don't you agree?"

Thankful to be unharmed, Bregan let out a sigh of relief.

"Now," Jareth drawled with superiority, "shall we get on with this farce?" The younger man tensed again as Jareth summoned another crystal. It danced hypnotically over Jareth's covered fingers as he strutted around the primitive throne room, being careful not to step on any wayward goblins. If he could help it, none of the surrounding grime would come in physical contact with his person.

"I can only assume you've wished me away to the goblins," he gestured vaguely at the leering assembly encircling them. Not sparing a glance for his younger brother, he continued strolling around the room. "A curious decision . . ." he paused to gaze inside the crystal, "as the goblins know to never meddle with the Fae." The diminutive group cringed back further at the unspoken threat, helpless but to watch the brothers' exchange.

Jareth sauntered around, inspecting the perimeter of the bizarre pit in the floor. "We are too strong to be kept captive and most of our kind are magically gifted enough to navigate the Labyrinth." He stopped to look commandingly at Bregan. "But you already knew all this…"

His brother shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to see if it would work," Bregan answered honestly.

Jareth snorted. "Apparently it has."

"And …" Bregan continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I wanted someone to celebrate with."

At this Jareth raised a sweeping eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, are we celebrating?"

His younger brother grinned mischievously. "I am finally ready to return home. My research here in the Labyrinth is done," he said, spreading his arms wide in an overly theatrical bow. Despite his playfulness there was pride and excitement in his voice, as well as, a small taint of anxiety.

"Mother will be thrilled," Jareth quipped, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Why not _invite_ her instead?"

At this, Bregan laughed heartily. "Are you mad! The Queen Mother … surrounded by goblins?" He shook his head at the ridiculous notion as Jareth hid his own smirk. "You might be able to get away with tricks like that, but as second in line I am," he smiled cheekily, ". . . _currently_ expendable."

From his voyeuristic perspective, the older Goblin King hissed viciously like a wounded animal. ' _How could I have not seen…?_ ' he rebuked himself. The bitter memory continued on regardless of Jareth's anger over the past.

"Well, that, and I always was Mother's favorite…" Jareth goaded his younger brother.

Bregan's grin stretched even farther. "You can't be serious!" he laughed. "The only reason Mother never did anything to you was because she couldn't!"

Jareth's answering smile was playful and genuine. "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"If Father hadn't bribed the Dwarves for that protective ward…!"

"And what king wouldn't want to protect his heir?"

"Everyone knows it's the only thing that's kept Mother from maiming you!" Bregan pointed out with glee before falling into a fit of hysterical giggling. Jareth minutely nodded his head in consent, able to concede graciously to what was a widely accepted truth at court.

His younger brother took a long moment to calm down before clearing his throat. "Besides it had to be you," Bregan said, finally explaining why he had selected Jareth to be wished away. "I didn't want my next reunion with Mother to be my last," he said with all honesty. "I decided you were the … safer choice in summoning."

"I'm honored."

Despite his recent good humor, Jareth was less than thrilled. No sane person willingly wanted to spend any amount of time in Goblin Territory. Besides Bregan, that is. And after summoning him in this manner, Jareth decided that his younger brother's sanity was clearly debatable.

"Can we not take this reunion back home? Then we can celebrate _both_ of our returns from this horrid place."

"Not yet," his brother motioned to a crude table and chairs set up by the window. "There is a strict sequence of events to follow when being wished away." He glared viciously at the goblins out of the corner of his eye. "But I've requested a slight alteration, so that we might share a final meal together before I depart."

Jareth looked dubiously at the set up, then the creatures cowering throughout the chamber.

"Don't worry, big brother, it's all edible. The goblins touched nothing," he said encouragingly. "I did it all myself." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, much like a cat that had finally caught the elusive canary.

"That isn't very reassuring, little brother," Jareth mocked before sighing, "but who am I to turn down a meal prepared by a prince? Besides you'll need your strength before facing the Labyrinth."

"Excellent! Excellent!" Bregan said, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. "Once you've tasted Labyrinth cuisine, you'll never be the same!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh my, I've done it again. It's been two months between updates. Ugh, I really need to work on that… but this chapter is a bit longer (nearly double!) so that should make up for its tardiness. (Lame excuse… I know.)

Hopefully, this chapter wasn't too confusing. It was kinda a pain to write Jareth's perspective of a past memory while at the same time experiencing it. If anyone's totally confused, PM me and I might be able to explain it better one on one. And if anyone has any bright ideas on how to go about writing these types of confusing scenes, I'd love to hear it!

I'm getting into the grittier details of the story now and Jareth finally has gotten some major screen time. Woo-hoo! I know a lot of you have been dying to see more of him. My next hurtle will be to somehow get Sarah and Jareth in the same room. Don't worry, I have a plan! Let's just hope it doesn't take ten more chapters before that meeting.

To everyone who has left a review (Unnamed Wanderer, Honoria Granger, thomasahagney, find your North Star, Demonic Host, kayellecee, LibbyMay, mmmflarfle, peachesletmefanfic, and guests) – bless you! Rereading your encouragements was one of the few things that helped me push through this chapter.

Again, thanks to everyone who's been reading. I have really enjoyed writing this.

-Casually Late


	11. Chapter 11 - Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth. It is the property of the Jim Henson Co. I am not making any financial profit from this work of fiction nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Trapped**

Chapter 11 – Uninvited Guests

The banquet hall was in a total uproar. Throughout the room, goblins huddled together, each preparing for their parts in the much awaited 'Final Act'. Their bawdy dispositions and passionate rehearsing only served to heighten the nervous energy in the room.

It didn't matter that this was all a charade; to them, it was just a rare opportunity to prove themselves to the Goblin King, with the added bonus of having permission to terrorizing the other citizens of the Labyrinth.

It was nearly time. Their years of hard work were finally beginning to pay off. The goblins could almost _taste_ their victory. Everything needed to be perfect and, for the most part, it was.

Grimish the Goblin watched over his fellow actors and smiled to himself, proud of what he had been able to accomplish. Under his leadership, the king's scheme was coming to fruition.

He glanced to his left where Jareth was resting at the head of the banquet table. The goblin wasn't sure how much of the outside world could reach the fae while he was inside the enchantment, but he hoped his king was pleased, even if they were running a _tad_ behind schedule.

' _Only just a bit …_ '

Grimish cringed, knowing he was lying to himself. In truth, he was afraid of what awaited him when the Goblin King finally woke up. Surely, he wouldn't be pleased with the recent turn of events. Jareth had nearly been in the dream for twice as long as originally planned and there was no telling if Jareth's strength could hold out for much longer; an enchanted dream of this length was unheard of.

Grimish scowled when he thought of the person responsible. He still couldn't believe that it had taken three extra days to finally spur the dwarf into action.

' _Stupid dwarf! Wha's he thinkin' wasting time tryin' ta outwits us_ ,' the goblin griped. ' _None of 'is stupid plans even worked…'_

Grimish was still livid with Hoggle for being so stubborn and unpredictable. At first, the dwarf's many attempts to rescue the Goblin King had been a source of great entertainment, but Grimish's concern grew with each passing hour. It was bewildering what measures the dwarf was willing to take to prevent returning Sarah to the Labyrinth.

The goblin grimaced at the thought of what had finally forced the dwarf's hand; he was not happy about that particular deception, nor the pain it had likely caused. As playful creatures of mayhem, it was ingrained into their very beings to surprise and terrorize those around them and, like most goblins, Grimish frowned upon causing any real emotional distress, and in this case, grief. His only defense was that it had become a necessity.

The goblin looked guiltily up at the great, hairy beast that lounged awkwardly to his right. It had been a risky call to bring Ludo into the castle, but with the help of some stout goblin ale, the peaceful creature remained blissfully unaware of the true nature of the bustling activity around him.

This beast had been a key player in Sarah's past victory, without him she never would have reached the castle in time. Grimish could not take the chance of the past repeating itself, so he had separated the beast from his friends.

No doubt the dwarf thought his friend was dead. If fear alone had not driven him to action, Grimish reasoned that perhaps grief or revenge would. It seemed the dwarf's greatest weakness had not been his cowardice, but his friends.

"Gobwins, fwiends…"

The lumbering creature listed dangerously in Grimish's direction, causing the goblin to flinch. Ludo's balance on the chair was precarious at best, but that was to be expected with all the goblin ale he had consumed over the last day and a half. Not for the first time, Grimish lamented the amount of ale that had been wasted on this monster. The worst part was how painfully obvious it was that Ludo did not have a sophisticated enough palate to fully appreciate the heavenly drink. Not many did.

"Dwink taste … baaaad."

Ludo stared giddily up at the ceiling, deeply groaning out progressively louder noises ranging from throaty gurgles to nauseatingly deep belches with the occasional ear-piercing trills. The noise was beginning to grate dangerously on all of the goblin's nerves.

Grimish sighed and rubbed at his headache that was growing steadily worse; the only silver lining to this booming noise was that, so far, no rocks had been seen rolling around the castle.

When the weight of a massive paw settled onto his shoulder, Grimish's self-preservation instincts began to scream. Fighting against his 'fight or flight' reflexes, the goblin looked up into the smiling face of the hairy beast next to him. With the size of Ludo's jaws and fangs, the smile was not so reassuring.

"Gwim-ish, fwiend?"

" **Uh, huh,"** he agreed with unease, fervently praying that Ludo never found out about his trickery. It was common knowledge in the Underground that rock monsters, like Ludo, were gentle as lambs and loyal to a fault. It was also widely known that once betrayed they were no longer quite so gentle or forgiving.

He gulped. If it came down to it, Grimish was fairly certain that the Goblin King _might_ protect him … as long as he succeeded in bringing Sarah to him.

A cold sweat broke out all across his mottled, green skin. Glancing at the grotesque clock at the far end of the room, he frowned. That girl needed to hurry up; he had a schedule to keep.

" **You!"** he snapped at a passing goblin. **"Have the scouts report back t' me immediately. If the girl's not left the Bog yet, we needs to give her a reason to."**

As the goblin ran off to follow orders, Grimish shrugged off Ludo's hand and stood, taking in the chaotic activity of the room.

" **All right,"** he bellowed, gaining the attention of every goblin in the room, **"the rest of ya – clean up and clear out!"** More than a handful of goblins could be heard groaning throughout the room.

Falling back into character, Grimish grinned manically and hissed, **"Our … guests will be here soon, the stage must be set."**

After a round of boisterous cheering, the remaining goblins resumed their roles as bloodthirsty brutes and soon filled the room with sickening snickers and cackles as they practiced their roles.

Grimish could not have been prouder.

* * *

Hoggle and Sir Didymus sat in strained silence. Didymus, incapable of true stillness, was compulsively swinging his feet as they dangled over the edge of his seat. The slight rustling noise the movement created made for an unnatural clock-like tempo. This strange rhythm was an unwelcome reminder of their limited time, though neither was willing to venture outside and confront Sarah. She had yet to return, so the pair had been politely, albeit anxiously, waiting to decide on their course of action.

Hoggle cleared his throat with nervous deliberation. "Woulda ya mind…?" he asked, nodding his head to the window behind them.

The last time they had looked, Sarah had straightened from her hunched position by the wall and was beginning to pace nervously. The knight nodded in return and once again began to stealthily peek through the window.

"She is much the same as before," he reported. "Although it seems that our Lady hast once again commenced arguing with herself." Didymus smiled questionably at his companion, unsure if this was good news.

Hoggle knew that it was not. "Can you's make out what's she's sayin'?" he asked irritably.

The fox twitched his ears intently before freezing unnaturally in place. His posture immediately put Hoggle on edge. As much as Didymus was undoubtedly a courageous knight, he was still a fox and some survival instincts came naturally.

Stiffly, Sir Didymus straightened and narrowed his eye as he scanned the tree line surrounding his home. His ears swiveled mechanically before his upper lip curled back to show his fierce canines. The small, yet wickedly sharp teeth flashed brightly and slowly his expression curled into a menacing smile.

"'T would seem we art no longer alone…" he whispered excitedly, thrilled that the much awaited chance for action had finally come.

Hoggle was not so enthusiastic.

* * *

"Pull yourself together," Sarah scolded as she continued to pace erratically in front of the small hut. "It's not the end of the world…"

She scuffed her foot in the dirt and huffed. "Ok, so maybe it is, but I could still find some other way home. One that _doesn't_ involve the Goblin King!"

She crossed her arms and hunched in on herself, knowing deep down she was just wasting precious time. She had spent the last fifteen minutes panicking over the possibilities that awaited them. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. No baby brother waiting in the castle this time to give her hope and the strength to persevere.

' _Just the Goblin King,_ ' Sarah shivered, ' _and who knows what'll happen when he wakes up…_ '

She shook her head. She did _not_ want to think of Jareth, she'd spent the last six years trying pointedly to avoid any stray thoughts of him.

Once again leaning against the small hut, Sarah stared mindlessly at the bright afternoon sky through the treetops. The possibility of the Goblin King having feelings for her was beyond foreign.

"No," she said firmly, closing her eyes, "it has to be a trick."

' _But if it were true,'_ Sarah gulped, _'it would change everything._ ' There would be no more doubt in her mind that Jareth had let her win. Let her have her brother back. And in return, she had hurt him.

If it were true, she'd finally understand the heartbreaking look he'd given her after their final confrontation.

Sarah hugged herself tighter. Sure, he was her adversary at the time, but she hadn't wanted to cause him pain, she had just wanted her brother back. Everything about him had seemed like a trick; one false move could have meant losing her little brother forever. Knowing that she had selfishly put Tobey at risk in the first place caused her guilt over the past to return, a familiar nausea began rising in the back of her throat.

' _But is he still my enemy?_ ' she wondered, remembering her first impression of Jareth. Sarah didn't welcome the idea of facing off again the Goblin King again, but her friends seemed to think he was in need of her help this time. After all, Hoggle had drug her back underground to …

' _To what?_ ' Sarah paused, unsure of why she had been needed. She hadn't been particularly useful to them so far and there was nothing overly special about her; how could she help?

"Just great," she muttered as she kicked off the wall, "another thing to ask Hoggle about."

She wrinkled her brow, realizing just how rambling her thoughts had been. "Focus, damn it! You don't have time for this!" She stomped her foot and turned around to begin pacing again."This is why I refuse to think about him!" she ranted, "I'd never get anything done!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could vaguely make out Ambrosius cowardly peeking out of the window. Behind him, Hoggle was frantically gesturing for her attention. She huffed as she turned to acknowledge them, making sure to send Hoggle a fierce scowl.

When the look of sheer panic on Hoggle's face fully registered with Sarah, her breath caught in her throat.

Instantly, Sarah became hyperaware of her environment and the fact that she had left herself incredibly vulnerable.

' _Painfully so_ ,' she grudgingly admitted. ' _Outside, alone, and weaponless … good goin' Sarah.'_

With Hoggle waving his arms as if he were an air traffic controller, Sarah knew that calmly walking back inside wouldn't be an option. Whatever was out there knew she was aware of their presence. And even though goblins could be dumb, they weren't _that_ dumb.

She'd have to make a run for it.

Sarah's mouth went dry; it was roughly ten paces to the door. ' _It's not so far…_ ' her mind morbidly joked. Yet after seeing how fast the goblins could move this morning, Sarah knew she was doomed before she even took her first step.

She was halfway to the door when she heard the goblins' hair-raising laughter. Sarah cringed at the thought of her unprotected back, mentally preparing herself for the sharp pain of unforgiving claws.

Just before her hand brushed the door, it swung open forcefully, cracking loudly against the outside wall. Lurching inside, Sarah felt a tickle of fur rush past her and out into the clearing.

"No!" she screamed, falling hard to her knees on the dirt floor. Skidding to a stop, she hastily turned to look back out of the doorway.

Just as she feared, Sir Didymus stood valiantly before his hut baring three goblins from following after her.

"Halt! I've sworn mine protection to the Lady Sarah," he announced boldly, flicking his blade briefly at each goblin. "I shalt not let ye pass!"

The sun shone brightly all around him, making his faded orange fur appear at if it were on fire. His sword flashed threateningly through the air as he continued to point it at his foes, promising pain to any that challenged him.

The unruly goblins glanced briefly at each other in alarm when Sir Didymus chose to curl back his lip and snarl gutturally at them.

Despite his much smaller stature, Didymus' ferocity was truly terrifying to behold. His canines gleamed wickedly and his deep, predatory growls gave Sarah the chills. If she had not known him so well she would have been frightened of him, but currently all the fear she was feeling was for her friend's safety. Sarah braved a glance at the three goblins, hoping they wouldn't realize that most of Sir Didymus' threat was all bravado.

They were sharing another look of uncertainty amongst themselves, as if not having expected the knight's aggressiveness to be so intense and Sarah once again felt an unease at the goblins' unusual behavior.

The largest goblin seemingly recovered first and half-heartedly snickered, brandishing his own weapon. The spear he held glinted forebodingly in the sunlight, making Sarah's heart skip a beat the closer it got to Didymus.

Her friend showed no sign of fear.

"Little knight," he hissed nasally, obviously trying his best to not to breath in the Bog's vapors, "you can't stops us. Just gives us the girl."

For a goblin, he was stockier than most and seemed to radiate pure brute strength. Even though Sarah was substantially taller than him, when their eyes met the goblin seemed to tower menacingly over her. His dark, beady eyes twinkled with unrestrained mirth, as if he and his fellow goblins were privy to a joke that she was not.

"I's never thought they'd come here!" Hoggle said in shock as he ran to stand beside Sarah. Without taking his eyes off the threat outside, he offered Sarah his hand. Under the guise of helping her up, he subtly whispered into her ear. "We has to get Didymus back into the hut. The ward's still partially up, but only inside. I's can strengthen it, but you's got t' get him back inside."

Sarah nodded her approval, any plan that involved separating her friends from danger was a good one.

"Good. Now goes distract 'em while I's fix the warding spell." He had already dismissed her before he had even finished talking. Scrambling to take a poker from beside the fireplace, Hoggle quickly returned to kneel underneath the window. Sufficiently hidden from view, he awkwardly held the poker and began to carving it into the dirt floor.

This time the dwarven runes he used took much longer to create, and with good reason. Hoggle was attempting to cast the strongest protective spell his people knew, praying all the while that it would work in these unusual circumstances.

The intricate designs he was drawing captivated his human friend, who had yet to make a move to help the fearless knight outside. She couldn't seem to look away.

It was so different from the two previous times Sarah had seen him creating a ward. Before, it had been as if he were half-heartedly scrawling the symbols, now it was as if he was lovingly creating a masterpiece.

"Whatcha waitin' around for? Go!"

Snapping to attention, Sarah tore her gaze away from the hypnotic symbols. Outside, she could faintly hear the sounds of Sir Didymus yipping and taunting the goblins.

With renewed worry, she eyed the hut searching for anything that could serve as a weapon. Her eyes landed on a somewhat small, cast iron frying pan lying beside the fireplace. Scooping it up, Sarah nodded to her friend and was quickly out the door, rushing off to save her knight.

Waiting until she was gone, Hoggle reluctantly reached for his jewel pouch. Gently placing his last reminders of home strategically around his rune, Hoggle sat back to inspect his work. The rune was not even close to being finished, with a protection spell of this strength there would be several more layers of complexity to add before it was truly done. He sincerely hoped Sarah could stall them long enough to buy him some time to get it started.

Sadly looking at his bandaged hand, Hoggle sighed. He hated to ruin Sarah's hard work.

' _The things I do for that girl…'_

With a rough tug the bandage was removed, exposing his burned palm to the open air. The wound stung from the mistreatment, but Hoggle was happy to see that it was still slowly bleeding, grateful that he at least wouldn't have to reopen the wound.

' _Please work_ ,' he begged, as he removed from his wrist the final component needed to begin the spell. After laying the plastic bracelet within the arcane design, the dwarf clenched his injured fist above the cheap trinket. His blood slowly trickled from his palm to the bracelet below, briefly covering it before it was absorbed.

It did not take long before Hoggle was feeling lightheaded. He grit his teeth and kept his hand steady over the bracelet, knowing that the spell was taking in more than just his blood. He closed his eyes and thought of Sarah.

She was worth it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry again for the lengthy wait between chapters. I had decided to take a short break from writing this story that later morphed into taking a break from writing in general. It has been hard for me to get back into the groove of writing again, which I think shows in this chapter. I'm not overly thrilled with it. It almost feels like filler to me and that might be why it took so long to post.

Either way, I'm back and I hope that this was at least an enjoyable read. I've got some great stuff planned in the coming chapters that I think will be a lot of fun. (And there is always the reunion between Sarah and the Goblin King to look forward to.)

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and especially the people who encouraged me with reviews during my hiatus.

-Casually Late


End file.
